Une seconde chance
by Rosa020
Summary: Alors que Callen et Alex commencent juste à trouver un équilibre dans leur vie de famille, un homme que Callen n'a pas vu depuis douze ans ressurgit dans sa vie. Et avec lui c'est toute une part du passé de l'agent senior qui lui saute à la figure...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Alors pour ceux qui débarqueraient ici par hasard, je commencerai par vous recommander d'aller lire Au nom du père (vous la trouverez sur mon profil). Techniquement vous n'en avez pas particulièrement besoin pour suivre cette histoire, mais les deux se suivent et je reprend ici certains éléments de l'autre._

_Pour tout le monde (mais surtout pour ceux qui savent pourquoi ils sont là) : bienvenue ! Je suis très heureuse et excitée à l'idée de tous vous retrouver pour ce tome II (chose promise, chose due). J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant sinon plus qu'Au nom du père…_

_Trois points importants, ensuite je vous laisse à votre lecture :_

_- J'ai pas fini de rédiger cette fic et je ne pourrai pas m'y remettre avant, au plus tôt, le 1__er__ octobre (et c'est vraiment au plus tôt). Donc il y aura très possiblement un retardement des publications en arrivant sur la dernière partie –mais vous avez le temps, on en est qu'au prologue ^^_

_- J'ai classé cette fic en T parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de chapitres réservés à un public averti pour la classer M. Mais je dois le préciser : certains chapitres seront classés M. Je vous les signalerai à l'avance mais j'aime mieux prévenir._

_- Publication hebdomadaire à raison d'un chapitre tous les mercredis. Comme d'habitude, si personne ne review, j'arrête de poster. Et si je n'ai qu'un ou deux revieweurs je peux leur envoyer la suite par mail. Oui, c'est du chantage, mais taper une review est facile et prend trente secondes à tout casser (je le sais, je le fais toujours quand une fic me plaît, c'est un principe). Écrire une fic c'est compliqué et ça prend plusieurs heures/jours/semaines/mois (en fonction de sa taille). Le calcul est vite fait._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 1 !_

**Une seconde chance**

_« Souviens-toi : la vie n'offre jamais de seconde chance. Jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as de particulier… Je ne sais pas si Dieu t'aime, si le destin a pitié de toi, si c'est juste ton karma, ou si quelque chose de plus grand essaie de rattraper toutes les choses horribles qui te sont arrivées depuis que tu as cinq ans… Mais il semblerait que la vie ait décidé de faire une exception. Une seule. Ne la manque pas G Callen. Ne la manque surtout pas. »_

_**Prologue**_

Ce matin-là, c'était le souk. Le téléphone de Callen avait sonné à trois heures pour une alerte à la bombe. Il avait laissé un mot sur le frigo pour Alex qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur le canapé, et il avait filé.

Il était rentré un peu avant huit heures pour constater que le môme ne s'était pas levé.

- Réveille-toi, _kiddo_, tu vas être en retard…

En voyant l'heure, Alex avait bondi du canapé comme s'il était monté sur ressort et s'était mis à courir dans tous les sens pour se préparer avant l'arrivée du bus. Callen, ayant pris une douche et s'étant changé, finissait une tasse de thé quand le petit avait filé, au troisième coup de klaxon du chauffeur. L'agent senior lui avait couru après dans la rue pour lui lancer son gant de base-ball –il avait entraînement ce jour-là.

- Merci, P'pa !

Les portes du bus s'étaient refermées avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se reprendre. Callen était resté un moment debout sur le pas de sa porte, à regarder l'engin s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'Alex faisait ce lapsus… Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ça le perturbait. À peu près autant que ça devait perturber le gamin, vu sa grimace quand ça lui échappait.

On était en octobre. Callen et Alex n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensembles que cet été-là, et ça avait renforcé les liens qui les unissaient. Après trois semaines de road trip qui leur avaient fait traverser les Rocheuses, visiter le Montana et longer une partie du Grand Canyon, il avait fallu rentrer à LA, le congé que Callen avait posé tirant à sa fin. Alex était parti en summer camp pendant presque tout le mois d'août, son tuteur ne souhaitant pas le voir végéter à la maison. Ces vacances avaient permis au petit de retomber complètement sur ses pieds après la mort de son père. À présent il se concentrait sur son entraînement de base-ball, la saison devant commencer incessamment sous peu.

Il semblait à Callen qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un semblant d'équilibre, et il espérait que ça dure. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il y aurait encore bien des hauts et des bas, et que les ennuis reviendraient. Il était simplement plus confiant dans leur capacité à les surmonter. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'en terme d'ennuis, il regardait dans la mauvaise direction…

Arrivé à l'OPS, l'agent senior avait pu profiter de cinq minutes de calme avant qu'Hetty ne fasse sursauter tout le monde en sautant de son fauteuil juste après avoir décroché le téléphone.

- Oui… Tout de suite.

Ayant raccroché, la vieille femme lança tout en se dirigeant vers eux :

- Monsieur Callen, le directeur sur votre écran. Maintenant.

La seconde d'après, le visage du directeur Vance apparaissait en gros plan sur l'ordinateur de Callen.

- Monsieur ?

- Si je vous dis opération Chien Noir, que me répondez-vous agent Callen ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils un bref instant. Ça remontait, cette histoire… À l'époque il bossait en Europe pour la CIA.

- Ça dépend… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ?

- Le nom de Kilian O'Donnell vous est-il familier ?

Callen s'empressa de regarder ailleurs en se passant une main sur la nuque, clairement embêté. Merde, pourquoi ça ressortait maintenant, ça… ?

- Agent Callen ?

- Euh… Possible. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Monsieur O'Donnell a fait sonner plusieurs alarmes à la CIA, en tapant votre nom et des mots clés liés à des détails classés secret défense de l'opération Chien Noir, dans un moteur de recherche.

- Pour ce que j'en sais ils ont pas la wifi, dans son coin…

- Depuis un cyber café de Reno, dans le Nevada.

Callen se figea sur place. Tout son corps était tétanisé.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

Sam, Hetty, Kensi et Deeks virent son visage changer de couleur en direct lorsque le directeur Vance répondit à sa question :

- Hier. On est en train de vous le transférer, vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voulez vous-même.

- G ? demanda Sam en faisant un pas vers lui d'un air inquiet.

- Agent Callen, reprit Vance. Si Kilian O'Donnell constitue un éventuel danger pour la sécurité nationale, je dois le savoir maintenant.

- Non ! répondit aussitôt Callen.

- Vous en êtes absolument sûr ? Toutes les personnes ayant eu connaissance des détails de Chien Noir sont censées être mortes, en prison, ou bien font partis des agents ayant travaillé sur l'affaire…

- Écoutez, Kilian est quelqu'un de réglo. Il a fait quelques conneries par solidarité, à l'époque de Chien Noir, mais il m'a aussi sauvé la vie et je le connais bien. Connaissais, rectifia-t-il rapidement. Ce n'est pas un terroriste. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il tenait un pub paumé au fin fond du Connemara, dans un village de 400 habitants à tout casser, et il n'en bougeait pratiquement jamais. Et puis il n'est pas complètement stupide, s'il était là pour un truc illégal il aurait évité de se faire remarquer en tapant n'importe quoi dans un moteur de recherche !

- Justement, parlons-en, agent Callen. Comment connaît-il votre nom et les détails dont il est question ?

Callen soupira profondément, s'évertuant au calme alors que tout ce dont il rêvait c'était de filer à la planque, où l'on allait probablement leur déposer Kilian, et lui faire dire ce qu'il venait foutre ici, nom de Dieu !

- Parce que Kilian a été mêlé à l'opération Chien Noir. Il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai sauvé la sienne, partant de là on est plus ou moins devenu amis. C'est pour ça qu'il connaît mon vrai nom. Mais ça fait presque douze ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui…

Ça n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Pour tout dire, ça faisait presque douze ans que Callen n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à Kilian. Il plissa les yeux, refoulant la vague de souvenirs qui menaçait de le submerger au fin fond de sa mémoire. Dans un sursaut désespéré, il crut voir l'ombre d'une plume danser derrière ses paupières closes. Mais c'était son imagination qui lui jouait un tour, n'est-ce pas ?

À l'instant où Vance coupa la communication, Callen voulut filer. Hetty parvint à le retenir en lançant dans son dos :

- L'équipe de transfert ne sera pas à la planque avant deux heures, Monsieur Callen. Ce qui vous laisse le temps de partager avec nous ce que nous ne savons pas.

L'agent senior pivota sur ses talons, sans chercher à cacher sa frustration.

- Y a une chance que vous me croyez si je vous jure que ça n'a aucune importance ?

- Nope.

- Uh uh.

- Pas la moindre.

Sam, Kensi et Deeks avaient pratiquement répondu en même temps. Le regard d'Hetty était équivoque. Exaspéré, mais impuissant, Callen se rassit.

- Chien Noir était une opération montée par la CIA, en collaboration avec le MI5, en 93 je crois… On traquait une cellule terroriste irlandaise, des membres de l'IRA. Je les avais infiltré. Kilian O'Donnell n'était pas un membre actif de la cellule, il était déjà un peu vieux pour ça. Il était juste le propriétaire du pub où on se repliait après une opération. C'était un trou perdu au fin fond du Connemara, impossible de nous trouver. Impossible de les trouver. C'était ça que j'étais censé faire. Trouver l'endroit où ils se réfugiaient entre deux attentats et communiquer les coordonnées à mes contacts pour qu'ils fassent une descente.

- Mais quelque chose a mal tourné, devina Sam.

- Ma couverture a sauté, il y a eu une fuite, confirma Callen avec un léger hochement de tête. Je vous passe les détails de la course poursuite dans les Highlands. J'ai passé deux jours à essayer de leur échapper, dont la moitié avec un trou dans le bide. À la fin, ils étaient pratiquement sur mes talons, et je ne sais plus trop comment je me suis retrouvé dans la cuisine du pub de Kilian, à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes à cause de tout le sang que j'avais perdu. Et c'est là que Kilian s'est pointé…

_L'homme et ce qui n'était à l'époque qu'un jeune garçon se regardèrent un long moment en chiens de faïence. Callen vacillait sur ses jambes, il n'avait plus de munitions et de toute façon il avait perdu son revolver la nuit passée, sur la lande. Bref, il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Mais il avait toujours sa fierté, alors il se força à rester debout, les yeux ouverts, droits dans ceux de l'Irlandais._

_Kilian avait saisi un gros couteau de cuisine en découvrant l'espion, que toute la bande cherchait partout, occupé à se vider de son sang sur le carrelage de sa cuisine. À présent il était évident qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, le pauvre gosse était épuisé, blanc comme un linge, et visiblement au bord de l'évanouissement. Parce que Callen, qui s'était présenté en affirmant qu'il avait vingt-huit ans, devait à peine en avoir vingt-cinq. Avec son air juvénile et ses yeux bleus, Kilian lui aurait donné douze ans et demi. C'est probablement cela qui le fit se jeter en avant pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans son propre sang, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps._

_- Doucement, gamin…_

_Obéissant à son instinct plutôt qu'à son cerveau, le vieil irlandais avait traîné le 'gamin' jusque dans le cellier, où il l'avait aidé à s'affaler dans un tas de sacs en toile de jute._

_- Reste là, ne fais pas de bruit et tiens toi tranquille. Je vais te trouver un toubib et envoyer ces imbéciles te chercher ailleurs._

_- Pourquoi ? souffla l'enfant, d'une voix faible._

_Kilian ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Être vieux et un peu buté ne dispensait pas d'avoir des principes. Ceux-ci lui interdisaient de laisser ce pauvre gosse aux beaux yeux bleus mourir sous son nez. Ça impliquait de ne pas le livrer aux terroristes._

_En remontant, des bruits dans les autres pièces lui apprirent qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'éponger le sang sur le carrelage. Alors l'Irlandais se dépêcha de décapiter une poule qui faisait l'erreur de passer par là. Il y en avait déjà trois autres sur le plan de travail, ça justifierait la quantité d'hémoglobine. Les jeunes hommes à qui il offrait le lit et le couvert entrèrent au moment où il soulevait l'animal par les pattes._

_- Kilian, rugit Gavin, le plus grand du lot. Matthew nous a trahi !_

_- Deux jours qu'il nous fait courir, l'enfoiré, ragea un autre._

_- Tu l'as vu, Kilian ? Tu sais où il est ?_

_- Non, je l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est parti avec vous. Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'il nous a trahi ?_

_- Richard a intercepté un message avec ton adresse, qu'il envoyait vers l'Est._

_- Le salaud ! s'exclama Kilian, qui ne jouait la comédie qu'à moitié, ignorant que Callen était parti pour le vendre aussi._

_De rage, il abattit la petite hache qui avait décapité la poule sur la planche à découper, dans laquelle elle se planta profondément._

_- Il a intérêt à prier que vous le trouviez avant moi, parce que si c'est moi qui le trouve il va douiller ! aboyait le vieil homme._

_- Doucement, Kilian, tempéra Gavin en lui mettant les mains sur les épaules. Il faut qu'on le prenne vivant, on doit savoir si quiconque d'autre sait qu'on est ici. On attendant, on ne reviendra plus, des fois que les services secrets fassent une descente…_

_- Une descente ? Dans mon pub ? Mais qu'ils viennent donc ! Je les attend de pied ferme !_

_- Non, non… Écoute, ne fais rien de stupide, d'accord ? Ça confirmerait leurs soupçons… Contente toi de prétendre que tu ne sais rien s'ils se pointent, ok ?_

_- Je suppose que je peux faire ça, grommela le vieil homme en commençant à plumer sa poule avec de grands gestes secs. Tirez-vous de là, les petits gars, je voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. Mais tenez-moi au jus, d'accord ?_

_- Compte sur nous !_

_Sur ce, les jeunes gens s'en retournèrent sur la lande, fusil à l'épaule, révolver à la ceinture. Kilian attendit que le bruit de leurs voix et de leurs pas se soit évanoui pour sortir du pub par une autre porte et attraper par la manche un gamin qui passait sur son vélo._

_- Toi, tu descends en ville à toute vitesse, tu ne parles à personne, et tu dis à mon idiot de frère que j'ai un client pour lui qu'est en train de perdre tout son sang dans mon cellier. Et grouille-toi, la vie d'un homme en dépend !_

_Kilian était connu dans le village, tout le monde le respectait et l'aimait. Le môme ne se fit pas répéter ses instructions deux fois et détala aussitôt en pédalant comme un dératé._

- Kilian m'a planqué chez lui pendant une semaine.

- Pourquoi ? insista Deeks, qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Entre temps ils avaient pris le chemin de la planque, et Callen poursuivait son récit par oreillette interposée.

- Je le lui ai redemandé plus tard. Ses réponses étaient toujours un peu floues, mais pour ce que j'en ai compris il me trouvait trop jeune pour mourir. Son frère était toubib, c'est lui qui m'a soigné. Je serai mort sans eux, alors comme il n'était que peu impliqué j'ai dis à Kilian que j'essaierai de ne pas le charger dans le rapport. En disant qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'il recevait des représentants de l'IRA dans son pub, par exemple…

- C'est pour ça que c'est la seule personne qui connaisse des détails de l'opération qui ne soit pas en prison, comprit Kensi.

- Yep.

- Et tu lui as sauvé la vie ?

- Ouais, mais plus tard, quand les gars de l'IRA sont revenus et ont compris qu'il me cachait. J'en ai descendu un qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus.

- Et t'as une idée de pourquoi il a tapé ton nom et des mots clefs compromettant dans un moteur de recherche ? s'enquit Sam. Douze ans après que vous vous soyez perdus de vue ?

- J'en suis pas sûr, répondit précautionneusement Callen. Mais pour ce que je savais de lui et ce qu'il savait de moi… Ça pourrait bien être pour attirer mon attention.

- C'est réussi.

Ça l'était. Ça avait même réussi à réveiller des souvenirs profondément enfouis, des souvenirs qu'il avait barricadés à double tour au fond de lui, bien des années plus tôt. Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait fini par se faire bouffer par ses regrets. Callen, qui conduisait, accéléra légèrement. Il n'y avait pas cinquante raisons pour que Kilian quitte son petit bout de Connemara pour venir jusqu'en Amérique et prenne le risque de se faire enfermer à vie dans une prison de haute sécurité, rien que pour lui parler. Et parmi ces raisons, il y en avait une en particulier, un prénom qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de l'agent senior. Et il avait beau résister de toutes ses forces, à présent que le coffre fort blindé qui l'isolait de ses pensées était tombé en poussière… Il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser.

_À suivre…_

_(On oublie pas les reviews, seules rémunération de l'auteur.)_


	2. Chpt 1 : Ce que tu as laissé derrière

_Hello mes chéris ! Eh bien eh bien, six reviews en une semaine, deux followers et une mise en favoris… Dire que je suis ravie serait un doux euphémisme ! Merci merci merci ! Vos encouragements et votre fidélité me font chaud au cœur !_

_**News !**__ Rien. J'ai un roman à corriger et peut-être des nouvelles à écrire, sans compter que maintenant et jusqu'en décembre, je bosse. Je suis donc limitée dans le temps, et comme en plus j'essaie d'améliorer mon piano, d'apprendre le russe et de préparer mon année au Canada… Bon, je vous rassure : je terminerai cette fic dans des délais raisonnables, d'autant plus que j'ai déjà le synopsis du tome 3 et une bonne idée de ce qui se passe dans le tome 4 dans la tête (et oui !)._

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**__ (encore une fois je vous recommande de vous inscrire, c'est rapide et ça vous permet entre autres de mettre vos fanfictions préférées en alerte, ainsi vous recevez un mail dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté. Sans parler de l'accès aux forums et de la possibilité de discuter avec d'autres membres par messages privés.)_

_lupi :__ salut à toi ! Ravie qu'Au nom du père t'ait donné envie de lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Pour répondre à ta question Alex a entre 12 et 14 ans, je pense, mais je ne saurai être plus précise : on ne nous a pas donné l'information dans l'épisode où il apparaît…_

_Lone Wolf 34 :__ Hello ! **te saute dans les bras** tu es là aussi, mais c'est merveilleux, je suis en train de récupérer tous mes lecteurs du tome 1 ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire…_

_Guest :__ tu m'as envoyée une review mais il a dut y avoir un bug parce que rien n'apparaît… En tous cas bienvenu(e) parmi mes lecteurs !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 1 : Ce que tu as laissé derrière…**

Kilian était vieux, certes, mais grand et bâti comme un taureau. Il aurait probablement pu défier Sam au bras de fer. C'est pourquoi tout le monde grimaça lorsqu'il reçu Callen avec un grand coup de poing en plein visage, étalant l'agent senior sur le sol de la planque. Callen arrêta d'un mot les armes pointées sur l'Irlandais.

- Non !

- G ?

- Je l'ai bien mérité, rangez ça.

Les autres hésitèrent, puis finirent par s'exécuter. Hetty, qui les avait accompagné, dévisageait l'étranger d'un air impénétrable. Ce dernier apostropha Callen avec un fort accent celte, tandis que Sam aidait son partenaire à se relever. Il saignait de la lèvre.

- Putain de merde, je peux pas croire que tu sois vivant ! Espèce de connard ! Tu sais pas écrire ? Vous avez pas le téléphone, ici, en Amérique ? Bordel de Dieu !

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Callen ne répondait pas, ne réagissait pas. Tête baissée, il écoutait Kilian, recevait chaque insulte comme on reçoit un coup de poing. Mais il ne cherchait ni à nier ni à se défendre.

- On s'est dis que t'étais mort ! On se l'est dis parce que c'était la seule explication acceptable ! Que t'étais mort quelque part, à l'autre bout de l'Europe, ou du monde, ou sur la Lune ! Mais on avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr, aucun moyen de vérifier, et la gamine a jamais voulu y croire ! Jamais !

- Kilian, dit Callen, tout bas, parce qu'il savait que s'il ne le coupait pas le vieil homme pouvait continuer comme ça pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se roule en boule par terre en pleurant et en suppliant qu'il arrête.

Et encore, même là c'était pas sûr.

- Kilian, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

L'autre sembla subitement se rappeler les raisons de sa présence en territoire américain.

- À ton avis, abrutis, qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'amener ici ?

Callen ferma les yeux. Il aurait même voulu se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite, parce que si quelqu'un prononçait le prénom, si Kilian prononçait le prénom, ses dernières barrières tomberaient et alors…

- Angelina a disparu.

NCIS LA

L'annonce de Kilian avait foutu un bordel monstrueux dans la tête de Callen, qui s'était assis sans même s'en apercevoir, et s'était pris la tête à deux mains. Plus rien à faire à présent, les souvenirs étaient là, et les regrets avec. Ils lui emplissaient le crâne et semblaient se moquer de lui, l'étouffer… Les deux, peut-être, mais dans quel ordre ? Les plumes, la lande, la colline, les jours de pluie, le vieux poêle, le billard, un air de jazz, un rire, des gosses qui chahutent, des ragots qu'on colporte, des odeurs de cuisine, des doigts qui effleurent les siens en lui servant une bière, une jupe qui tombe sur le sol en se froissant, un lit en vrac, une fenêtre ouverte, un chant d'oiseau, une bataille de boule de neiges, des chants de Noël…

- G ! G ! Oh ! Reste avec nous !

Sam le ramena au présent et à la planque en le secouant par les épaules. L'agent senior s'ébroua, comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Le regard fixe, l'expression impénétrable. Il respira profondément et à plusieurs reprises, en serrant les mâchoires, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente de nouveau capable de parler et se concentrer.

- Raconte, dit-il simplement à Kilian.

- Elle a décidé du jour au lendemain de partir à la recherche de son frère.

- Quel frère ?

- Tu le saurais sans cette stupide règle de « Ne me pose pas de questions et je ne te poserai pas de questions. », répliqua la vieil homme d'un ton sec.

- Kilian…

- Elle avait un demi frère, plus vieux qu'elle, ils s'étaient perdus de vue pendant son enfance. Elle est partie à sa recherche en Amérique. Elle avait promis de donner des nouvelles toutes les quarante-huit heures au plus tard. Quand je suis parti ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle était injoignable. Ça ne ressemble pas à la gamine, G, quelque chose lui est arrivé, c'est sûr…

Pendant que toute l'assistance tiquait sur l'emploi du 'G', d'ordinaire réservé à Sam, l'agent senior se pencha en avant avec un profond soupir. Il avait soudain l'air épuisé.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a subitement décidé de partir à la recherche de son frère ? Elle a quitté les Etats-Unis il y a plus de quinze ans, pourquoi… ?

- La môme donne des infos en pointillés, ça ça n'a pas changé, mais si tu veux mon humble avis ça ne doit pas être sans rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait planté son fiancé devant l'autel pas plus tard que le mois dernier !

Sam avait les yeux fixés sur Callen, dans un réflexe protecteur. Il vit immédiatement que ces derniers mots avaient achevé son partenaire, qui s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Elle a quoi ? croassa-t-il, complètement anéanti.

- Planté son fiancé devant l'autel ! T'as besoin que je te l'écrive, pauvre cloche ? Ça lui pendait au nez, le pauvre gosse, et ça n'a pas été faute de l'avoir prévenu ! Tout est de ta faute, G ! Tout ! Absolument tout ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Je te l'ai pas dis, peut-être ? Est-ce que je t'ai pas dis et répété de l'épouser avant que ça ne vous pète à la gueule ? Si tu étais resté, Angie serait en sécurité à la maison, avec toi en ce moment, et n'aurait pas manqué finir au trente-sixième dessous en s'enferrant dans des relations qui ne fonctionnaient jamais. Pourquoi ? rugit-il, en anticipant la question qui allait suivre. On sait très bien pourquoi, toi et moi ! Parce que toute sa putain de vie, Angie n'a jamais été amoureuse que d'un seul homme ! Et parce que, même si elle s'en défiait, même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces de l'oublier, inconsciemment elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de passer ces douze dernières années à l'attendre. À t'attendre. Et toi… Toi tu étais là, vivant, en bonne santé, à faire ta vie, pendant qu'elle…

- Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! Stop !

Callen s'était levé d'un bond, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis tomba à grand bruit sur le sol. Ses collègues ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça, pas même Sam. Oh, il avait ses coups de sang. Contre Hetty, contre Janvier, contre les Comescu, contre le destin qui semblait se foutre de sa gueule depuis sa venue au monde. Mais il n'était pas en colère à cet instant. En fait il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il avait les poings serrés, si serrés que ses bras tremblaient sous la pression. Sam le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne craquerait pas, il allait se reprendre. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie d'étaler l'Irlandais sur le plancher, à cet instant. Juste pour soulager G.

- Je crois, Monsieur Callen, dit doucement Hetty après un moment de silence, que des explications ne seraient pas de trop.

Mais l'agent senior ne donna aucune explication. Il attendit d'avoir retrouvé son calme avant de parler.

- Je suis désolé, on n'a pas de temps pour ça.

Lentement, il pivota vers eux. Hetty sut ce que son protégé allait lui demander avant même qu'il ne pose les yeux sur elle.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

La vieille femme écarta les bras d'un air impuissant.

- En quoi pourrai-je vous aider, Monsieur Callen ? Pour ce que j'en sais, cette affaire ne concerne en rien le NCIS. En outre, vous et votre équipe avez une enquête en cours. Nous ne pouvons détourner les moyens de l'OPS dans le cadre d'une enquête personnelle…

- Hetty… !

Il avait du mal à ne pas hurler, ça se voyait. Hetty vit passer successivement colère, panique, angoisse puis supplication dans les yeux bleus de son agent préféré.

- S'il-vous-plaît, chuchota Callen. S'il-vous-plaît. Il faut que je la retrouve. Je sais pas ce qui se passera si je ne la retrouve pas…

Tout le monde entendit parfaitement ce qu'il ne disait pas. 'Je sais pas ce qui m'arrivera si je ne la retrouve pas.'

NCIS LA

En quelques minutes, une ligne de communication était ouverte entre la planque et le MTAC de l'OPS. Eric et Nell se firent brosser un tableau de la situation par Kensi, avant que Kilian ne donne des détails à tout le monde.

Hetty avait été intransigeante :

- Si on nous pose des questions, je ne suis au courant de rien. Miss Blye, Monsieur Deeks, vous restez sur l'enquête actuelle avec l'aide de Nell. Monsieur Hannah et Monsieur Beal seconderont Monsieur Callen.

Ayant été mis dans le secret, l'analyste et l'informaticien avaient aussitôt accepté de participer à l'opération, qu'on avait dénommé 'Chien Noir 2' pour des raisons de discrétion, et surtout faute d'informations supplémentaires.

- Pourquoi Reno, dans le Nevada ? demanda Callen.

Pour toute réponse, Kilian sortit neuf lettre attachées ensembles par un élastique de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et les jeta sur la table.

- Quand Angelina n'a plus donné de nouvelles, j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires pour savoir où la chercher. Tu la connais, elle s'était bien gardée de me dire précisément où elle allait… J'ai trouvé ça. Les lettres que lui a écris son frère entre le moment où ils ont été séparés et celui où ils ont perdu le contact. Je suppose qu'elle est allée à la dernière adresse d'où il lui a écris, près de Reno.

Callen s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'il lui désignait et lut l'adresse d'expédition. Ce fut un nouveau coup au cœur, presque plus violent encore que tous ceux qui avaient précédé. Définitivement, ce jour était à classer au top ten des pires jours de sa vie… Dissimulant son trouble, il retourna l'enveloppe et consulta la date du cachet de la poste. Décembre 1982. Une petite ville insignifiante, près de Reno.

- G ? souffla Sam, debout en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table.

Son partenaire évita son regard et ne répondit pas, mais il rangea la lettre dans sa propre veste.

- Je la prend au cas où. Eric, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'écran. Trouve Angelina, j'ai besoin du maximum d'informations possibles. Cherche quand et à quel aéroport elle est arrivée, et ensuite piste-la. Kilian te donnera toutes les infos qu'il a, mais je ne sais pas sous quel nom elle est entrée aux Etats-Unis, ni même si elle a utilisé son prénom. Sam, toi et moi on va dans le Nevada.

Sans attendre de réponse, sans regarder personne, l'agent senior fila aussitôt vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, lança :

- Je vais la retrouver, Kilian. Je te le jure.

- T'as intérêt !

NCIS LA

- J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, Monsieur O'Donnell.

Kensi et Deeks étaient retournés sur l'enquête en cours. L'écran donnant sur l'OPS était toujours allumé, on entendait les doigts d'Eric et Nell courir sur les claviers. Hetty et Kilian s'étaient assis autour de la vaste table de la salle principale, et la vieille femme leur servait un thé.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a jamais parlé de nous, n'est-ce pas ? soupira l'Irlandais en soufflant sur la fumée de sa tasse.

- Pas avant ce matin, j'en ai peur, admit Hetty.

L'autre hocha la tête avec fatalisme.

- On se doutait que ça finirait par arriver… Qu'un jour il ne reviendrait plus. Ça n'en a pas rendu les choses plus faciles pour autant.

- On peut vous demander qui est Angelina, exactement ?

Kilian et Hetty tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers l'écran. Les visages d'Eric et Nell s'y pressaient, curieux. L'Irlandais posa alors sur la table la sacoche de cuir qu'il avait apporté avec lui, et en sortit un grand carnet à spirales dont dépassaient plein de feuilles volantes.

- Je devrai peut-être commencer par le début, répondit-il en l'ouvrant.

Des photos en glissèrent aussitôt. Comme si les souvenirs, l'histoire qu'il contenait n'avait attendu que ce moment pour en jaillir…

NCIS LA

_- D'où est-ce que t'as dis que tu venais, déjà ?_

_- Du Massachussetts, répondit Angelina, en s'affairant derrière le bar._

_Voilà deux jours que la jeune et jolie américaine était l'attraction du pub de Kilian. Débarquée au début de la semaine précédente, visiblement épuisée, affamée, à cours d'idées et d'argent, elle avait échoué devant la porte du pub, et s'était pratiquement effondrée dans les bras du propriétaire. Lequel, un peu ému, l'avait couchée dans une chambre de l'étage et avait appelé Isabella, qui faisait la cuisine et le ménage –et qui, à titre anecdotique, partageait son lit quand ils avaient l'un et l'autre besoin de chaleur humaine._

_La môme ressemblait à un oisillon tombé du nid. Kilian lui aurait donné dix-sept ans –mais il avait toujours tendance à rajeunir les jeunes gens qui atterrissaient chez lui, tant les terroristes de l'IRA que les agents secrets américains blessés et les gamines en fuite. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tout emmêlés, et surtout parsemés de plumes multicolores. Ses vêtements étaient sales, vieux et froissés, sa peau presque translucide. Le frère de Kilian, qu'il avait fini par se résoudre à envoyer chercher, avait diagnostiqué une hypoglycémie et une légère déshydratation._

_- C'est plus un pub, ici, c'est la SPA, lança-t-il en partant, après avoir préconisé du repos et le bouillon d'Isabella en guise d'ordonnance._

_C'était vrai quoi, ça faisait deux fois que son idiot de frère le sifflait pour rafistoler un gamin sorti de nul part ! Quand il aurait fini de jouer les bons samaritains…_

_La jeune fille reprit connaissance le lendemain. Quand on lui posa des questions, elle inventa les réponses. C'était évident pour tout le monde, et elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en cacher._

_- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Angelina._

_- D'où tu viens ?_

_- Du Massachussetts, aux Etats-Unis._

_- Comment t'as atterri ici ?_

_- Par erreur, je me suis perdue._

_- T'as quel âge ?_

_- Vingt ans, Monsieur._

_- Et bah, on dirait qu'on a repêché la petite sœur du baratineur ! grommela Isabella, alors qu'ils retournaient au rez-de-chaussée._

_Kilian était remonté plus tard, et lui avait apporté un livre et des vêtements propres._

_- C'était à la fille d'Isabella, mais elle n'en a plus l'utilité, elle est partie à Londres depuis longtemps._

_- Merci, dit doucement l'enfant._

_- Dis-moi, tu sais où aller, petite ?_

_Angelina le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté. Là, au milieu du lit, sous trois couvertures, avec ses plumes dans les cheveux et le pull dix fois trop grand dans lequel ils l'avaient emmitouflé à son arrivée, elle avait plus que jamais des airs d'oiseau un peu froissé et étourdi. Elle semblait se demander si elle pouvait se permettre de lui dire la vérité. Kilian lui sourit gentiment._

_- Tu sais, fillette, si j'avais dû te manger ce serait déjà fait._

_Contre toute attente, elle rit. Et finit par répondre :_

_- Non, pas vraiment. À vrai dire, je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire…_

_- Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas retourner d'où tu viens ?_

_Kilian disait ça parce qu'Angelina avait débarqué un peu comme le petit Callen, deux ans plus tôt. Comme on fuit quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. La gamine secoua négativement la tête. L'Irlandais écarta les bras._

_- Y a pas grand monde qui dort ici, alors c'est pas la place qui manque. Tu peux rester tant que tu veux, autant que tu en auras besoin pour retomber sur tes pattes._

_Et il était sorti. Parce que vu le personnage, elle était fichue de jour au baratineur et d'essayer de protester._

_Angelina avait tout de même fini par accepter l'offre de Kilian, mais à condition qu'il la laisse bosser un peu, maintenant qu'elle tenait sur ses pieds. Le bon docteur O'Donnell n'y voyant pas d'objection, il avait accepté. Voilà pourquoi Angelina avait pris place derrière le bar. Et comme dans tout petit village qui se respecte, la nouvelle de son arrivée avait fait le tour des lieux presque aussi vite qu'une rumeur attestant qu'elle était la plus belle créature qu'on ait vu dans le Connemara depuis des lustres. Ces messieurs s'étaient empressés d'accourir pour vérifier l'information de visu, ces dames pour surveiller ces messieurs. Il se trouva que la gamine avait de la conversation, du sourire à revendre, des yeux rieurs, bref tout le village était sous le charme –et faisait du camping chez Kilian depuis deux jours. L'Irlandais n'était pas fan de tout ce désordre… Cela dit, les affaires ne tournaient jamais aussi bien en l'absence du baratineur, alors tant qu'à faire…_

_À suivre…_

_(Sans oublier les reviews…)_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre

_**débarque en courant si vite qu'elle ne parvient à freiner qu'à la dernière minute et manque s'écraser contre un mur imaginaire** ahem ! Je suis en retard, je suis en retard ! Mille pardons, la chapitre est là, j'ajoute juste quelques lignes pour les reviews des non inscrits et je vous laisse lire –on fera un topo __quand j'aurai avancé__ plus tard._

_**RARDNI :**_

_Lone Wolf 34 :__ Contente que ça te plaise toujours, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! (D'ailleurs la voilà…)_

_lupi :__ Navrée de te décevoir mais on verra peu Alex dans la majeure partie de cette fic. Callen pensera et parlera de lui dans certains chapitres mais on ne le retrouvera en chair et en os que dans les derniers chapitres __(ceux qui ne sont pas encore écris)__. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre**

Eric, Nell et Hetty étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Kilian. L'animal racontait plutôt bien, et illustrait son récit en feuilletant le grand carnet qu'il tenait toujours. Une vieille photo de polaroïd où l'on voyait l'Angélina dont il était question avait glissé sur la table. Elle portait une jupe longue et un chemisier blanc. Ses plumes dans les cheveux lui donnaient des airs d'amérindienne un rien effrontée. Elle souriait. Sur la même page, quelqu'un avait dessiné le pub de Kilian vu de devant. L'Irlandais tourna le dessin face à Hetty et elle lut le nom de l'établissement, sur l'enseigne en bois qui pendait au dessus de la porte. '_The Target_'

- Une petite blague, depuis que ces sales mômes étaient venus échanger des coups de feu dans la pièce à vivre. Les gamins viennent toujours par dizaines, après l'école, pour voir les impacts de balles dans le mur et le bois du bar. Y en a quelques uns qu'on doit à Callen, d'ailleurs.

- Le dessin, demanda Hetty. Il est…

- D'Angelina. Comme toutes les photos sur lesquelles elle n'apparaît pas. Une artiste, cette gamine. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi elle a décidé d'enterrer son talent au fin fond du Connemara.

- Vous avez dis qu'elle fuyait quelque chose ? rappela Eric.

- C'est vrai… Je n'ai jamais pu le lui faire avouer. Mais ça se voyait. Pas besoin d'être un génie. D'où qu'elle venait, elle en était partie en urgence et sans aucun espoir de retour. Tout ce que j'ai jamais su de son passé, c'était qu'elle avait un demi frère dont on l'a séparée lorsqu'elle était très jeune.

- Décidément, on dirait Callen, souffla Nell.

- Oh oui, soupira Kilian. Oui, on dirait Callen. Saleté de destin… Nom de Dieu…

- Je suppose, reprit Hetty, que Miss Angelina est restée chez vous après cela ?

- Oui. Elle n'avait vraiment nul part où aller, elle bossait dur, les clients l'aimaient bien. Alors je l'ai gardée. C'est amusant, maintenant que j'y pense… Elle disait toujours qu'elle partirait, Callen disait toujours qu'il reviendrait… En quinze ans, elle n'est jamais partie. Lui ne revenait pas souvent… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne plus du tout.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit Eric. Il est revenu chez vous ? Après Chien Noir ? Alors que vous connaissiez sa véritable identité ?

- Il disait qu'il aimait bien le coin et que c'était plus pratique que de retourner aux Etats-Unis chaque fois qu'il était en vacances. Il débarquait n'importe quand et sans prévenir, restait jusqu'à deux ou trois mois, parfois juste quelques semaines, puis s'en allait du jour au lendemain. De toute façon tous ceux qui auraient pu vouloir sa peau étaient morts ou en prison. Et puis on avait une dette l'un envers l'autre. Je l'aimais bien, ce gosse, ajouta l'Irlandais, un ton plus bas.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration. Rapidement rompu par Hetty :

- Il me semble que je ne vous entends plus travailler depuis longtemps, tous les deux… ?

Presque immédiatement le cliquetis frénétique des claviers se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Monsieur Callen et Miss Angelina ont fini par se rencontrer, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur O'Donnell ?

- C'était à prévoir, répondit Kilian en feuilletant distraitement son carnet. Le reste… Je crois que personne n'aurait pu le prévoir… Les gamins du village disaient que Titanic, à côté, c'était du vent.

- À côté de quoi ?

- À côté d'eux…

NCIS LA

_Le camion de la poste entra dans le village par le Sud vers cinq heures du soir. Callen s'était couché sur les sacs de lettres, à l'arrière du véhicule, et laissait le vent fouetter son visage. Il portait une veste militaire trouvée dans un surplus, en France, et son sac lui servait d'oreiller. Il avait enfoncé une casquette irlandaise sur sa tête, et fredonnait une berceuse russe._

_Les gamins qui jouaient sur la place du village reconnurent sa voix bien avant de le voir. Aussitôt, ce fut la débandade, et ils se mirent à courir à la poursuite du camion._

_- Eh, le baratineur est revenu !_

_- Eh, t'as été où, cette fois, baratineur ?_

_- Tu nous montres tes cicatrices ?_

_- Tu reviens d'où ?_

_- T'as eu des nouvelles pièces ?_

_Callen finit par arrêter de chanter –de toute façon il ne s'entendait plus lui-même avec tout ce bazar. Il portait les cheveux plus longs que l'agent du NCIS qu'il était appelé à devenir, et une barbe de deux jours lui mangeait le menton. Il se déplaça vers l'arrière du camion, pour être à la hauteur des gosses._

_- J'ai été en Russie ! J'ai empêché le Kremlin d'exploser !_

_- Menteur !_

_- On te croît pas !_

_- Ma mère de toute façon elle dit que t'es un baratineur… !_

_- Ma sœur aussi, mais elle dit autre chose aussi…_

_- Vous me croyez pas ? s'exclama le jeune homme en prenant un air scandalisé. Attendez voir…_

_Fourrant la main dans la poche de son pantalon, il leur lança une volée de pièces. Les gamins cessèrent de courir pour les ramasser._

_- Ouah, s'exclama l'un d'eux. C'est des roubles._

_- Des vraies pièces russes…_

_Le baratineur les apostropha de loin, avant que le camion ne tourne à l'angle d'une maison._

_- L'un de vous peut courir dire à Kilian que je suis là ?_

_- Moi j'y vais, s'exclama Morgan en mettant les pièces qu'il avait réussi à ramasser avant ses copains dans ses poches._

_Il débarqua dans la grande pièce du _Target_, hors d'haleine. Kilian était assis au bar et essuyait les chopes qu'Angelina lavait. De la cuisine montait la douce odeur d'un ragoût préparé avec amour par Isabella._

_- Il… Il… Il est r'venu ! balbutia l'enfant, courbé en deux, les mains sur les cuisses, alors qu'il peinait à retrouver son souffle._

_- Quoi ? cria Isabella._

_- Qui ? demanda Angelina._

_Ça fait déjà trois mois que la jeune fille s'était installée chez Kilian._

_- Le baratineur, souffla Morgan. Il est… Dans le camion de la poste…_

_- Celui-là faut toujours qu'il débarque sans prévenir, grogna l'Irlandais avec mauvaise humeur, en descendant de son tabouret de bar._

_- C'est qui, le baratineur ? s'enquit Angelina, qui entendait parler de lui à tort et à travers sans jamais réussir à se faire expliquer de qui il s'agissait._

_- Tiens, c'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, toi, lança Isabella en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres._

_- Ouais, et bah le plus tard sera le mieux ! s'exclama Kilian. Angie, monte donc dans la chambre du premier, en face de l'escalier, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant la clef de la porte. J'ai ouvert ce matin pour aérer, il va choper la crève cette nuit si on referme pas._

_Le vieil homme n'était pas pressé de voir sa petite protégée rencontre le plus grand baratineur de l'histoire du Connemara. Et accessoirement le séduisant jeune homme qui montait se coucher tous les soirs avec une fille différente à son bras. Voir deux. Trois, même, une fois, mais fallait dire qu'il était alors plus beurré qu'un petit Lu et avait besoin de se cramponner à elles pour gravir les escaliers. Kilian croyait encore les entendre glousser… Le lendemain, dès l'ouverture, on les avait vu redescendre à intervalle de cinq minutes, l'air rêveur… Callen, lui, ne s'était pas pointé avant midi et était venu s'écrouler sur le bar en réclamant une aspirine et un café très noir d'une voix rauque._

_- Ça va ? s'était gentiment enquit Kilian en le servant._

_- M'suis fait vandaliser…_

_- Ça t'apprendra !_

_Oui, le petit Callen était un fieffé filou ! Mais avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ses airs d'enfant, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir bien longtemps. 'On lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession !' avaient coutume de dire les vieilles femmes, Isabella comprise, en le couvant d'un regard tendre qui n'avait rien de maternel –et qui avait le don de renvoyer le gamin dans ses pénates aussi sec._

_Angélina redescendit au moment où Callen entrait, son sac sur l'épaule._

_- C'est le bazar ici, comme d'habitude !_

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, grogna Kilian en s'avançant vers lui d'un air bougon._

_Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avec chaleur._

_- Ça fait quoi, huit mois ? dit l'Irlandais en le tenant à bout de bras par les épaules._

_- Neuf, rectifia Callen. J'étais en Russie, y avait un de ces bordels…_

_- Tu nous raconteras._

_- Oh oui, l'baratineur, tu vas nous raconter, hein ? s'exclama une fillette que personne n'avait vu entrer, en se pendant à son bras._

_Callen la souleva de terre en la chatouillant et menaça de lâcher sur elle toutes les _babaïaguas_ de Sibérie._

_- C'est quoi une _bayagua _? s'enquit Morgan en le tirant par la manche._

_- C'est où la Sibérie ? renchérit un de ses copains qui était entré à son tour._

_- On peut voir tes cicatrices ?_

_- T'en as des nouvelles ?_

_- Elles sont vraies tes pièces ?_

_- Dis, c'est quoi le Kremlin ?_

_- On peut voir ton pistolet ?_

_- Mais est-ce que vous allez le laisser respirer cinq minutes, bordel de Dieu ! rugit Kilian._

_Et comme le vieil Irlandais faisait une incroyable imitation de l'ours, les petits détalèrent sans demander leurs restes. Callen le remercia d'un regard._

_- T'as faim ?_

_- Affamé. Et je prendrais bien une douche, j'ai pas touché terre pendant seize heures…_

_- La petite a ta clef, tu sais où est ta chambre, fais comme chez toi…_

_Ce fut à cet instant que Callen remarqua ce que son ami appelait 'la petite'._

_La petite était blonde, les yeux très sombres, des plumes multicolores plein les cheveux. Kilian avait insisté pour que, lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle porte une jupe longue et un chemiser fermé –après quelques pintes ses clients oubliaient parfois leurs bonnes manières, autant limiter les dégâts. Chose qui n'empêcha en rien l'œil avisé de l'agent-plus-ou-moins-secret de constater que la créature n'était pas dénuée de charme. Encore que probablement trop jeune pour lui… Enfin. Ici, il n'avait jamais que l'embarras du choix, il s'en remettrait._

_- La petite, c'est ton nom ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, parce que y avait vraiment pas de raisons…_

_- Angélina, se présenta-t-elle en lui rendant la clef de sa chambre._

_- Bond, James Bond, répliqua le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil._

_Angie en profita pour remarquer qu'il avait des yeux sublimes. Et bah mes aïeux… Celui-là, elle en aurait bien fait son quatre heures…_

_- Je n'en doute pas… Bond._

_- Appelle-moi James._

_- Je croyais que tu voulais prendre une douche et manger ? rappela aimablement Kilian, qui commençait à en avoir marre._

_Callen s'était décidé à monter et Angie était retournée derrière son bar. Au bout d'une minute, Isabella était revenue dans la pièce._

_- Alors ?_

_- Quelconque._

_Kilian était à peu près certain d'avoir entendu l'intégralité de la population féminine de la région hurler d'indignation. Isa, elle, avait éclaté de rire et était venue caresser la joue d'Angie._

_- Toi alors, tu me plais ! Et pour infos, il s'appelle Callen, ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant derechef dans le cuisine._

_Angie prétendit qu'elle s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette et Kilian, pour se réconforter, fit semblant de la croire._

_Il s'appelait Callen, juste Callen. Personne ne connaissait son prénom, tout le monde s'en foutait. Pour tous il était et resterait le baratineur, le gars qui se prenait pour un agent secret et se pointait de temps en temps avec des pièces étrangères et des histoires d'espionnage plein les poches._

_Elle prétendait s'appeler Angélina, tout le monde se doutait que c'était faux, elle n'avait donné aucun nom de famille, tout le monde s'en foutait. Elle était mignonne, souriante et vive, et puis c'était amusant toutes ces plumes qu'elle semait un peu partout dans le pub et le village…_

_Elle débarquait de nul part, il arrivait de partout._

_Il s'appelait Callen. Elle s'appelait Angélina._

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Attrape-moi si tu peux

_Bon mercredi à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira… Pour le moment je suis dans les corrections de mon roman jusqu'au cou mais je vous promet d'essayer de finir cette fic avant d'être à cours de chapitres –d'ailleurs j'ai précisé la fin dans ma tête, ça au moins c'est fait, reste un passage très « action » que j'ai pas encore trouvé comment tourné avant d'embrayer sur la dernière partie qui __devrait__ s'écrire toute seule…_

_**RàR :**_

_lupi :__ Merci pour tes compliments :) Quant à la relation de Callen et Angelina… Je te laisse la découvrir ^^ Et pour Alex, ne t'en fais pas : je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec lui… **__rire sadique… ou pas**_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

**Chapitre 3 : Attrape-moi si tu peux**

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'habitacle de la voiture de Sam. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent la sienne, et surtout pour que ce soit lui qui conduise. Callen n'était pas en état, même s'il le niait farouchement. Bien entendu, c'était Sam qui avait eu gain de cause, et à présent son partenaire faisait semblant de bouder, la tête contre la vitre, en jouant avec son téléphone. En fait il ressassait ses souvenirs, ils le savaient tous les deux. C'était juste plus simple de faire semblant.

- Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il y avait sur cette enveloppe qui t'a fait réagir ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Callen s'obstinait à éviter son regard. Il mentait et avait visiblement la flemme d'essayer de le cacher. Ou peut-être juste qu'il avait renoncé à tromper Sam.

- Je sais pas, de tout. De ce type irlandais qui débarque, te décolle une droite, t'appelle G et t'insulte comme si t'étais son gamin sans même que tu réagisses. De cette fille qui compte tellement pour toi que tu étais prêt à te mettre à genoux devant Hetty pour qu'elle t'aide à la retrouver, mais dont on n'a jamais entendu parler. De la lettre que tu as mis dans ta poche alors qu'au besoin on peut toujours appeler là-bas pour leur demander de chercher des infos pour nous. Je suis ton partenaire, G. Je te demande pas de me dire ce que tu ne veux pas me dire. Mais on roule vers le Nevada depuis deux heures, j'aimerai au moins savoir ce qu'on va y chercher…

Callen soupira. Ça faisait deux heures, seulement ? Il aurait tellement voulu se réveiller à la maison et réaliser qu'il avait juste fait un cauchemar… Ça serait vraiment une saloperie de cauchemar, mais il avait l'habitude, ça il pouvait gérer. Quand ça arrivait pour de vrai, là par contre… Il se sentait malade, nauséeux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Au moins autant qu'il ne voulait surtout pas en parler.

Il finit par dézipper son blouson et glisser la main dans sa poche intérieure, pour en sortir l'enveloppe jaunie et âbimée par le temps. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il y trouverait et n'était pas certain d'être capable d'y faire face.

- Gare-toi. S'il-te-plaît.

Sam s'exécuta gentiment. Son partenaire se fit la réflexion que c'était vraiment génial que certaines choses soient compréhensibles entre eux sans qu'ils aient besoin de les formuler. Quand le moteur de la voiture fut coupée, il donna l'enveloppe à Sam.

- Date et adresse.

L'agent Hannah les consulta du regard. Certes, mais encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que décembre 82 a de particulier ?

- Cette adresse c'était la mienne jusqu'au premier janvier 83.

Sam percuta d'un coup. Merde. Soit le monde était incroyablement petit, soit Dieu détestait Callen. Il aurait préféré la première solution, parce que dans le second cas il allait devoir brûler kippa et tapis de prière, et il aurait préféré éviter.

- Son frère… Tu sais qui c'est ?

Hochement de tête silencieux, las. Sam, comprenant ce qu'il attendait de lui, ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre et lut la signature.

_Jaz'_

- Jason.

- Hum.

Callen serrait les poings sur ses cuisses, la tête contre la vitre, les yeux perdus au dehors. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi moi, Sam ?

- Nous.

L'agent senior tourna enfin les yeux vers son partenaire. Il avait rangé la lettre et lui tendait l'enveloppe, un air résolu sur le visage.

- T'as pas à affronter ça tout seul, G.

Lequel avait momentanément perdu le peu de parole qui lui restait, alors il se contenta de reprendre son bien avec un léger signe de tête. Sam finit par redémarer. Ils avaient encore six heures de voiture à faire.

- Tu penses qu'elle est allée à ton ancienne adresse, donc ?

- Au départ, sûrement, oui. Mais maintenant… Elle a forcément appris que Jason ne vivait plus là-bas, peut-être même qu'elle sait qu'il est mort. Et j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller ensuite…

- On va la retrouver, G. Si on peut retrouver des terroristes et des ogives nucléaires, on peut retrouver une fille perdue dans le Nevada.

Un nouveau silence empli l'habitacle. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler sans cesse, mais ce jour là Sam avait des questions, et il ressentait le besoin d'empêcher son ami de s'empêtrer dans sa propre tête.

- G ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Angelina ?

G ferma les yeux. Cette fois il ne chercha pas à se dérober quand des plumes multicolores envahirent son champ de vision. Il laissa les souvenirs le submerger tout doucement. C'était peut-être ça, le secret ? Ne pas lutter.

Ils avaient de la route à faire, et il avait besoin de parler.

NCIS LA

_Cette fois là, Callen resta un peu de plus de quatre semaines._

_- Il vient n'importe quand, avait expliqué Kilian à une Angélina curieuse. Il débarque, raconte des histoires à dormir debout, boit des pintes, joue au billard… Il est en vacances, quoi. Et puis du jour au lendemain, pfiut ! Parti. Jusqu'à son prochain passage. Une fois il est resté absent presque seize mois. Ce coup-ci on a bien cru que c'était fini et qu'on le reverrait plus…_

_Très vite, le surnom s'était expliqué de lui-même. Callen racontait des milliers d'histoires, et il en faisait des tonnes. Quand bien même il aurait vraiment été un agent secret américain –et si ça avait été le cas il se serait probablement abstenu de raconter ses missions haut et fort dans un pub, même perdu au fin fond du Conémara- rien de ce qu'il prétendait avoir vécu n'était réaliste. Personne ne passe si près de la mort aussi souvent, et même le héros de Mission Impossible ne désamorçait pas trois bombes en douze heures, même les terroristes avaient des réserves d'énergie limitées._

_Ce qui n'était visiblement pas son cas. Il se levait tôt le matin, parfois avant Angelina, qui ne le voyait que lorsqu'il réapparaissait autour de l'heure du déjeuner. À la sortie de l'école, tous les gamins du village venaient se presser dans le bar pour avoir leur part d'histoires, sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas autorisés à accompagner les adultes le soir venu. Callen se mettait en mode baratineur jusqu'à ce que le dernier eut été rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère, finissait sa pinte et lançait l'air de rien :_

_- Quelqu'un fait un billard ?_

_On sortait juste de table, après le dîner, lorsque débarquaient les premiers clients, et rapidement la salle était bondée d'un public suspendu aux lèvres du baratineur. Personne ne croyait le moindre mot de ce qu'il racontait, mais qu'importe, il racontait bien. Les attractions sont trop rares, dans les petits villages._

_La première semaine passée, Callen avait épuisé son stock de nouvelles aventures, et était de ce fait moins sollicité. Les gosses venaient moins nombreux, souvent pour réclamer une histoire qu'ils connaissaient déjà mais qu'ils voulaient réentendre. Ou bien pour exiger qu'il leur montre ses cicatrices –seule requête à laquelle il ne cédait jamais, se bornant à sortir de sa poche des douilles ou des balles qu'un prétendu chirurgien russe/italien/serbe/allemand (rayer la mention inutile) serait allé chercher en urgence dans son corps sans anesthésie et avec du matériel à peine désinfecté. Bref._

_Le soir, quand il commençait à se faire tard, qu'il y avait moins de clients et que ces derniers commençaient à être sérieusement imbibés, Callen passait en mode séducteur, et montait se coucher en charmante compagnie lorsque Kilian sonnait l'heure de la fermeture. Il n'était pas rare de voir débarquer le lendemain, dès l'aube, voir au beau milieu de la nuit, un père et une tripotée de frères armés de fusils et de chiens venus réclamer la petite sœur d'un ton menaçant. Kilian calmait le jeu pendant que la dite petite sœur sortait par la porte de derrière et chacun prétendait n'avoir rien vu. Bah, c'était Callen. On aurait oublié le soir suivant._

_Angélina avait beau s'en défier, c'était vrai qu'il était beau, l'animal ! Il n'était jamais sérieux, et lui adressait rarement la parole pour autre chose que des taquineries, auxquelles elle répondait de mieux en mieux à mesure qu'elle s'y exerçait. Le bar étant généralement désert pendant la journée, ils avaient passé pas mal de temps autour du billard. Il s'était fait un devoir de le lui apprendre, car elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'y jouer avant de débarquer chez Kilian. Bizarrement, Callen ne lui avait posé aucune question. Kilian lui avait probablement fait un compte rendu, mais ça l'étonnait qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé, pas même son nom de famille. Encore que lui-même ne semblait pas avoir de prénom, et elle n'avait pas demandé non plus, alors…_

_En gros il ne faisait pas plus attention à elle que si elle avait toujours été là. Ils s'étaient croisés dans la cuisine à plusieurs reprises et avaient eu un franc moment de fou rire en réalisant qu'ils y faisaient la même chose : lui prétendait tenir compagnie à la cuisinière, elle faisait semblant d'y être affairée. Et tous deux chipaient dans les plats dès qu'Isabella avait le dos tourné. Quand ils avaient réalisé, ils s'étaient frénétiquement fait signe de ne pas cafter, puis s'étaient mis sans concertation à faire des diversions pour permettre à l'autre de se servir. Suspicieuse, et fatiguée de les avoir dans les pattes, Isa avait fini par les mettre à la porte en les menaçant de sa cuillère en bois._

_Une fois dehors ils s'étaient chamaillés sur le thème de 'c'est de ta faute si elle nous a vu', et comme elle allait chercher des bouteilles à la cave et qu'il la suivait sans y prendre garde, elle avait fini par mettre ses bras à contribution. Il ne rechignait pas à la tâche, cela dis._

_- Le vieux filou ne me laisse jamais payer la note, lança-t-il, un jour qu'il l'aidait à faire la vaisselle._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda Angie avec curiosité._

_- Paraît qu'il m'en doit une…_

_- T'as pas l'air très au courant…_

_- Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il a largement payé sa dette le jour où il m'a sauvé la vie…_

_- Ou alors il aime se faire arnaquer ?_

_- Ouais, ça doit être ça…_

_Alors oui, Angélina était sous le charme. À vrai dire, pour ne pas l'être, à moins de s'appeler Kilian… Et encore ! Alors comme ça, pour voir, entre deux taquineries, elle se débrouilla pour placer des sous-entendus. C'est comme ça que le flirt commença. Par des joutes verbales qui finissaient par devenir ambiguë._

_Elle avait mis un petit moment à comprendre pourquoi ça restait verbal. Parce que les occasions de se sauter dessus ne manquaient pas : ils partageaient un bâtiment de quatre étages sans compter la cave avec Kilian et Isabella, qui étaient sans cesse occupés aux quatre coins de la maison. De fait, ils étaient souvent seuls tous les deux. Toutes les filles du village et même de la région avaient dû visiter au moins une fois la chambre du baratineur, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Oh, elle avait bien remarqué que celles qui montaient l'escalier avaient rarement moins de vingt-cinq ans. Et Callen, malgré ses dires, lui donnait dix-huit ans à tous casser. Alors c'était pas que ça l'intéressait pas, au contraire… Pour être honnête, la gamine lui plaisait. Mais il aimait autant ne pas trop se compliquer la vie. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être très délicat dans l'intimité, en particulier lorsqu'il avait un peu/beaucoup bu. Fin bref._

_Et puis y avait Kilian. Qui connaissait le faux jeton et ne comptait pas le laisser mettre les pattes sur celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa gamine. Callen n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin, ni même qu'il lui parle pour comprendre. Il avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait à lire dans le regard que l'Irlandais avait posé sur lui, lorsqu'il était redescendu de sa chambre, le premier jour. 'Celle-là elle est pas pour toi, petit.' Pas contrariant, Callen avait décidé de s'abstenir._

_Mais Angélina n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on décide pour elle, et comme Callen ne la repoussait pas vraiment, le petit jeu se poursuivit durant tout le séjour du baratineur. Elle finirait bien par le coincer dans un coin ou contre un mur, et alors on verrait bien s'il continuait à faire de la résistance…_

_Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Callen s'obstinait à éviter les murs, les coins et autres espaces étroits quand il était avec elle. Une fois, elle se débrouilla pour le traîner dans la réserve, un truc sur une étagère qu'elle ne parvevenait pas à attraper, et pas la moindre idée d'où était passé ce foutu escabot. Persuadée d'avoir gagné lorsqu'il consentit à la suivre, elle fut aussi déçue qu'impressionée lorsque le baratineur démontra qu'il avait également des talents de cascadeur en grimpant après une étagère pour lui lancer le bocal après lequel elle courrait –un miracle que rien n'ait été cassé. Kilian les délogea en criant après l'inconscience des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Ok. Bien joué._

_Lorsque Callen débarqua un matin, son sac sur l'épaule, annonçant qu'il partait par le bus de huit heures, Angélina n'avait toujours pas réussi son coup. Outre la frustration, sa fierté personnelle lui interdisait de le laisser partir sur un échec. Le bus devant partir dans dix minutes de la place du village, elle était grandement limitée dans le temps pour agir._

_Callen dit au revoir à tout le monde et sortit sans qu'elle ait trouvé de solution miracle. Isa et Kilian allèrent sur le pas de la porte pour le regarder partir. Angie les rejoignit. Hésita trente secondes. Puis courrut derrière lui. Kilian fit un geste pour la retenir, Isabella l'attrapa par la manche et lui ordonna de 'laisser les enfants tranquilles pour l'amour du ciel !'_

_- Callen, attend, t'as oublié quelque chose !_

_Pour du culot c'était du culot mais tant pis. À la guerre comme à la guerre ! Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant qu'elle ne jette ses bras autour de son cou et ne plaque sa bouche sur la sienne. Surpris, il tituba de deux pas en arrière, et elle crut un instant qu'il allait la repousser… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille et lui rendait son baiser. Agréablement surpris, donc…_

_Quand il la relâcha et qu'elle s'écarta de lui, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court._

_- Wha… !_

_Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a reçu ses cadeaux de Noël en avance, et qui en plus a été plus gâté que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'il caressait sa joue._

_- Wha… !_

_Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges. Il écarta une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le front, sentit la caresse d'une plume sur le dos de sa main. Il se pencha et elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser encore, mais il sursauta soudain. Il venait de se rappeler l'heure._

_- Faut que… Je vais manquer le bus…_

_Cette-fois il la lâcha pour de bon et commença à s'éloigner à reculons. Elle le regardait en riant à moitié._

_- Retourne-toi, tu vas tomber._

_- Ouais… Wha… !_

_Cette fois, lui tournant le dos, il se mit à courir vers le village. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle croyait encore sentir sa main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes… Lui, plus tard, assis dans le bus, effleura les siennes du bout des doigts. Elles le brûlaient encore. Putain, mais quel con d'avoir résisté pendant tout ce temps… ! Il allait avoir du mal à se concentrer, maintenant !_

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Chat !

_**se glisse furtivement dans la salle** Vi, je suis en retard. Ce coup-ci je vous avais carrément oublié, je suis désolée… Pour ma défense j'ai un roman à finir de corriger en urgence avant le début de la NaNo –tiens, puisque j'en parle, petit sondage : qui connaît et qui y participe ?_

_Bon, ceci étant dit __**ce chapitre est classé T**__ (encore plus que le reste de la fic ^^) __et __**le prochain sera M**__ –je le redirai en début de chapitre mais je vous préviens déjà ici. Merci à tous pour vos reviews chaleureuses, je vous adore mes petits lecteurs 3 Je réfléchis déjà à un cadeau pour Noël –j'en ai un très sympa en tête, mais ça dépendra de si Seconde chance est finie d'ici là parce que ça situerait après et ça spoilerait totalement la fin… Bref, j'arrête de blablater, je réponds aux non inscrits et je poste._

_**RàR :**_

_lupi :__ Ah, tu ne te doutais pas ? ^^ Contente que tu aies adoré, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de la suite._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 4 : Chat !**

- Je l'ai trouvée !

Le cri de victoire d'Eric fit sursauter tout le monde, à la planque comme au MTAC. Hetty et Kilian s'approchèrent aussitôt de l'écran.

- Des détails, Monsieur Beale ! exigea la patronne.

- J'ai retrouvé la trace d'Angelina à l'aéroport de Dublin, d'où elle a payé en liquide un billet d'avion pour Reno, avec escale à New York.

- Je lui avais donné de l'argent, précisa Kilian.

- Sous quel nom, Monsieur Beale ?

- Je vous le donne en mille : Angélina Callen.

- Merde ! jura l'Irlandais en se rasseyant.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Monsieur O'Donnell, intervint Nell. Elle était peut-être juste à cours d'idées…

- Un mois après cette histoire de mariage avorté ? Connaissant ma gamine, je ne crois pas à une coïncidence... Je vais pendre ce salopard de petit avorton avec ses tripes lorsqu'il va réapparaître, c'est moi qui vous le dis…

- Monsieur O'Donnell ! s'exclama Hetty, dans un appel au calme. Pouvez-vous affirmer avec certitude que Monsieur Callen est responsable des… Des échecs amoureux de Miss Angélina ?

- Vous ne savez pas, soupira Kilian en se rasseyant. Vous n'avez pas idée…

Pensif, il se remit à feuilleter son grand carnet. Eric et Nell travaillaient toujours, mais leur attention était focalisée sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de l'écran. Ils attendaient la suite de l'histoire. Hetty, elle, contemplait les dessins et les photos qui apparaissaient de page en page, et qui semblaient raconter une histoire. La leur. Celle de Callen et d'Angélina. Elle aperçut ainsi, successivement, une photo prise un soir, dans le pub. Callen, jeune, jouait au billard avec quelques hommes. Un dessin le représentait les yeux fermés, adossé à une barrière, visage tourné vers le ciel.

- Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le dessine, dit doucement Kilian. Alors elle le faisait quand il n'était pas là. Elle a une mémoire photographique incroyable. Elle devait choisir précisément le moment qu'elle voudrait dessiner plus tard, alors elle mémorisait la scène. Et la reproduisait quand il était parti. Cette photo là, c'est Isabella qui l'a prise, pour rire…

Il en avait sorti une autre. Les deux informaticiens s'approchèrent de l'écran dans l'espoir d'en voir quelque chose. Angélina s'était emmitouflée dans une vieille canadienne rouge et noir. Elle était dans les bras de Callen, le dos contre son torse. Il avait posé le menton sur son épaule. Ils regardaient quelque chose hors champ.

- À quel moment est-ce qu'ils sont devenus si… proches ?

La question était venue de Nell. Hetty ne songea même pas à leur rappeler qu'ils avaient du travail. Tout comme eux, elle était suspendue aux lèvres de l'Irlandais, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle découvrait une autre facette de son protégé. Le jeune homme qu'il avait été, ce garçon… amoureux ? Et par dessus tout, elle découvrait qu'à une époque, Callen avait été heureux. Car il était impossible d'ignorer cela sur les photos qui lui passaient sous le nez. Les sourires du jeune homme de l'époque étaient sincères, joyeux. Apaisés. Et plus elle en apprenait sur cette période de sa vie, moins elle comprenait pourquoi il avait choisi d'en partir…

NCIS LA

_Callen refit surface dans le Connemara sept mois plus tard. Cette fois il arriva de la gare non pas dans le camion de la poste mais sur un vieux vélo qu'il avait dû dénicher Dieu seul savait où. Il sifflait un champ de guerre que le père de Kilian entonnait en revenant des tranchées françaises1. Callen s'annonçait toujours en chantant ou en sifflant._

_Cette fois aucun gamin ne déboula dans le pub, mais on les entendit crier dans la rue, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de l'école :_

_- Eh, les gars, le baratineur est revenu !_

_Kilian, pour une fois, ne grogna pas après lui, mais posa les yeux sur Angélina. La jeune fille croisa son regard et prétendit rester de marbre. Le vieil homme lui sourit tendrement. Il aimait déjà comme un père cette gamine qui avait fini par s'installer chez lui. Ça avait toujours été plus fort que lui… Sa femme et ses enfants étaient morts bien des années plus tôt, ses petits n'avaient jamais atteint l'âge de quinze ans. Alors, comme pour se venger de ce coup bas porté par la vie, Kilian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter par le cœur tous les enfants dans le besoin qui passaient sa porte. Voilà pourquoi, malgré ses grognements d'ours mal léché, il ne pouvait dissimuler la joie dans son regard quand Callen déboulait dans le pub d'un pas conquérant, ni la tendresse dans celui qu'il posait sur Angélina. Isabella songeait parfois qu'elle aurait pu être amoureuse de lui, pour ça. Juste pour ça._

_- Ouh, c'est le désert ici ! Je t'avais bien dis que tu finirais par faire fuir tout le monde à force de grogner, Kilian !_

_- Il est huit heures du matin, imbécile, et tout le monde n'est pas alcoolique contrairement à toi…_

_- C'est beau l'amour paternel ! lança Angélina sur le ton de la conversation._

_Callen éclata d'un grand rire franc et joyeux, en serrant l'Irlandais dans ses bras. Isabella daigna sortir de sa cuisine pour l'embrasser et râler qu'il allait encore vider le garde-manger._

_- Tu sais que t'es aussi censé te nourrir quand t'es pas là, animal ? Regarde-toi, on voit au travers !_

_- Y a pas besoin, quand je viens je fais des réserves pour l'année !_

_Mais c'était vrai que Callen avait maigri. Ses vêtements étaient pleins de la poussière du voyage, son sac semblait peser sur son épaule. Malgré son sourire, il avait l'air fatigué. Angélina contourna le bar tranquillement, après avoir essuyé un dernier verre._

_- Alors tu es de retour…_

_- On dirait bien._

_Ils se regardaient. Isabella se sentit de trop et retourna à sa cuisine. Kilian, en père protecteur irlandais, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans chercher à se faire discret. Dans l'indifférence générale, les deux jeunes gens n'ayant plus d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Le souvenir fugace mais si fort d'un baiser brûlant –et trop court !- échangé dans l'urgence plusieurs mois plus tôt... Callen crevait d'envie de recommencer…_

_À bout de patience, Kilian brisa un silence pourtant bien confortable en toussotant sèchement, et vint donner une petite tape sur le bras de son protégé._

_- Bon, t'as l'air crevé, je vais te donner ta clef pour que tu montes te reposer, ok ? Et puis tu nous raconteras…_

_Mais Callen s'obstinait à sourire à Angélina._

_Il y eut deux jours de battement au cours desquels il ne se passa rien, ou presque. En tous cas rien qui ne se soit pas déjà passé. C'est-à-dire qu'ils se taquinaient, flirtaient à mots couverts –bien que de moins en moins couverts… Désespéré, Kilian ne pouvait ignorer que la situation allait sortir du peu de contrôle qu'il avait dessus d'une heure à l'autre. Isabella essayait de le calmer en détournant son attention._

_- Arrête donc, tu vas te rendre malade ! Fiche leur un peu la paix, ils sont grands…_

_- C'est Callen !_

_- Et c'est la petite Angie ! Elle n'est pas complètement niaise, et elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! Et puis ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger quand le petit O'Brian nous l'a fait disparaître pendant tout un week-end…_

_- Isa, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que le petit O'Brian a à voir avec Callen, tu peux me le dire ?_

_Complètement inconscients des tempêtes qui secouaient la cuisine du_ Target_ par leur faute, Callen et Angélina jouaient au jeu dangereux du _'Tu me suis je te fuis'_. Dans l'immédiat, le pub ne désemplissait pas et Callen était un peu débordé. Mais nom de Dieu, est-ce qu'on allait enfin lui laisser cinq minutes pour la pousser dans un placard, ou même dans sa chambre, tiens, dans l'idéal ! Parce qu'il tenait plus, là, il était fou ! Autant ces sept derniers mois il avait réussi à chasser Angie de son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Autant maintenant qu'il était là il avait la tête pleine de l'unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, pleine de plumes, pleine de son parfum, pleine de la peau douce et rose de sa joue, pleine d'elle contre lui, pleine de fantasmes inavouables… Putain de merde ! Y avait longtemps qu'aucune fille ne lui avait fait un effet pareil !_

_Deux jours après son arrivée, passant devant la réserve, il l'aperçut, seule dans la faible lueur dispensée par l'ampoule qui pendait du plafond. Debout sur un escabeau, elle semblait chercher quelque chose._

(Disclaimer : la scène qui suit est très largement inspirée d'une scène du film _Le Temps d'aimer_ –non, je n'ai effectivement pas pu résister, pourquoi, ça vous surprend ? Vraiment ?)

_Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, se glissa dans la pièce et poussa la porte derrière lui, sans la fermer complètement. Juste assez pour que quelqu'un qui passe dans le couloir ne voit pas l'intérieur de la pièce._

_- T'as besoin d'aide ?_

_- Nope, j'ai presque fini._

_- Hum ?_

_Elle portait toujours cette jupe affreusement longue… Non, sérieusement, Kilian voulait juste tuer à petit feu tous les éléments masculins du pub, non ? Franchement ? Mais Angie n'était pas très grande et devait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la dernière étagère. Se faisant le bas de sa jupe se soulevait légèrement, révélant ses chevilles et le bas d'un mollet. Tentant. Très tentant. Trop tentant, songea Callen, tandis que sa main, prise d'une volonté propre, se tendait vers les quelques centimètres de peau ainsi dévoilés… Peut-être qu'en se concentrant bien il pouvait se débarrasser des images brûlantes qui hantaient à présent son esprit, et rester lucide encore quelques minutes… Non mais parce que si Kilian ou Isabella les surprenaient dans une position compromettante, on risquait le drame en cinq actes2._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu f…_

_La fin de la question se perdit dans un soupir lorsqu'Angie sentit la main chaude de Callen effleurer sa cheville et chatouiller son mollet. D'accord. Probablement une vengeance pour le baiser d'il y a sept mois. Le… De… Quoi ?_

_- Si je tombe… Je te tue…_

_- Je te rattraperai…_

_Un simple murmure, tandis que ses doigts remontaient dangereusement en direction de son genou. Elle s'agrippa à l'étagère en fermant les yeux. Il allait bien falloir qu'il s'arrête à un moment, il avait beau être grand il n'avait pas des bras télescopiques, si ?_

(Fin de disclaimer, à partir de là mon cerveau machiavéliquement génial prend le relais…)

_Après réflexion, chose ardue étant donnée la situation, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait résoudre le problème du bras non télescopique en descendant elle-même de quelques marches… Mais bien sûr la main de l'hurluberlu qui lui caressait toujours langoureusement le mollet sous sa jupe ne facilitant pas sa concentration, il fallut qu'elle manque la dite marche…_

_Fidèle à sa parole, il la rattrapa adroitement et elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Étourdie. Perdue dans les yeux brumeux qu'il posait sur elle._

_- Je t'avais dis que je te rattraperai…_

_L'instant d'après il était collé au mur et sa bouche retrouvait la sienne avec soulagement. Sept mois plus tôt il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de noter combien ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes tandis qu'elles bougeaient contre les siennes. Le contact de sa langue fut comme un choc électrique à travers tout son corps et il gémit contre sa bouche en agrippant sa taille pour la serrer plus fort. Elle avait enfoui une main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre agrippait sa nuque, comme s'il y avait le moindre risque qu'il mette lui même fin à ça… À vrai dire il avait détaché deux boutons de son chemisier quand la voix d'Isabella retentit dans le couloir, les faisant sursauter :_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais petite, tu t'es perdue ?_

_- J… J'arrive ! répondit Angélina en reculant précipitamment pour rattacher son haut d'une main tremblante._

_Callen la reprit presque aussitôt contre lui pour l'embrasser encore et ce fut une torture de se détacher de lui._

_- Arrête, chuchota-t-elle, le souffle court, son front collé au sien. Je dois y aller…_

_- Encore, grogna-t-il, incapable de se tenir._

_Elle rit à moitié en lui donnant un dernier baiser. Qui sonnait comme une promesse. Comme un « sois patient »._

_Quand elle s'en alla il tremblait tellement qu'il fut obligé de s'asseoir. Putain de merde de putain de merde de putain de merde !_

_La suite au prochain chapite (je vous rappelle qu'il sera classé M)…_

11 Pour ceux qui ont vu _Le Temps d'aimer_ (_In love and war_), Chris O'Donnell y joue le rôle d'Ernest Hemingway. Et je suis incapable de chasser de mon esprit l'image de ce 'gamin' de vingt ans qui remonte un chemin de terre sur sa bicyclette en chantant « Oui au son des clairons nous vaincrons ! »

22 Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, je vole des expressions funs à droite et à gauche. Celle-là vient de chez Takisys, Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones si je ne m'abuse. Navrée mon amie… J'espère que tu me pardonnes ce petit plagiat presque involontaire.


	6. Chpt 5 : Et la nuit tomba sur l'Irlande

_Oui, je suis à la bourre d'une semaine. Au moins c'est dis. Je suis très beaucoup désolée, NaNoWriMo a commencé et ça bouffe du temps. Pas d'avancés notables dans la rédaction de la suite, ça attendra la fin du mois (ou de mon roman, à voir lequel des deux arrivera en premier). En attendant voici le chapitre 5. Je fais un tour de réponse aux reviews tout de suite après postage (si j'ai le temps avant d'aller bosser, sinon ce sera demain)._

_**Je rappelle que ce chapitre est classé M ! Ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

_**RàR :**_

_lupi__ : Merci ^^ moi j'ai trouvé que ce film n'était pas terrible, même si Chris et Sandra jouent toujours aussi bien *_* Mais cette scène est juste… Rhâ, j'en avais des frissons ! Bref, la suite est là ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 5 : Et la nuit tomba sur l'Irlande**

_Cette nuit-là Callen était monté se coucher tôt et tout seul. Mais le pub était bondé, tout le monde était occupé ou bourré. Personne n'avait fait attention. Sauf elle._

_Bien plus tard dans la nuit, quand tout le monde fut parti ou couché, elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était au même étage que lui. Pieds nus dans le couloir obscur, elle passa vingt fois devant sa porte en se retenant de pouffer de rire. Elle se faisait rire toute seule à être nerveuse comme ça. Finalement elle s'arrêta devant la porte, et se demanda si elle devait frapper avant d'entrer. De la lumière filtrait par l'interstice._

_À l'intérieur, couché tout habillé sur son lit, un bouquin en Serbe dans les mains, Callen l'avait entendue marcher dans le couloir. À présent il distinguait l'ombre de ses pieds sous la porte. Alors il avait posé son livre et s'était mis debout. Et comme elle ne se décidait pas, il ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il allait compter jusqu'à vingt et que si elle n'était pas entrée quand il les rouvrirait, il irait la chercher._

_Il entendit très bien le verrou lorsqu'elle entra puis donna un tour de clef derrière elle, au cas où ou pour se faire gagner du temps. Mais en bonne bourrique qu'il était il s'interdit d'ouvrir les paupières avant d'être à la fin du décompte. Il tomba en chute libre dans deux lacs sombres beaucoup trop près de son visage. Sa respiration lui chatouillait le cou. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine genre là maintenant tout de suite…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_

_Pour tout réponse, il la poussa contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer et colla sa bouche sur la sienne. Il l'embrassait comme on cherche quelque chose. De l'air, peut-être… Il se sentait incontrôlable, et en même temps la partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas encore aux abonnés absents faisait sonner une foutue alarme, quelque part dans les méandres de sa conscience. Parce qu'il n'avait pas posé la question et ne comptait pas le faire, mais même s'il était à peu près certain que ça n'était pas sa première fois il était prêt à parier que ça devait à peine en faire deux ou trois. Et encore. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire peur. Angie était belle à en crever, innocente, sauvage, délicieuse, et il se refusait à l'effaroucher. Alors quand il sentit qu'elle tirait sur le bord de son tee-shirt, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et attrapa une de ses mains._

_- Eh… Tout doux… T'es pressée ?_

_- Pas toi ?_

_Eh bah putain…_

_- Oh putain si… ! Mais on a toute la nuit… Pas besoin d'aller si vite…_

_Avec un sourire un brin sadique, elle se colla contre lui de tout son long et… Et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt large qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Seigneur…_

_- T'es venu dans l'intention que je te viole ? Parce que c'est bien parti si tu continues…, souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle lui mordillait le menton._

_- Même pas peur !_

_Cette fois elle attaquait son cou, et il la laissa faire… Il la laissa même inverser leur position, bientôt ce fut lui qui se trouva dos au mur, pendant qu'agrippée à son tee-shirt elle s'appliquait à enflammer sa peau. Les mains sur sa taille, il la serrait fort contre lui, refusant l'idée même de son corps s'éloignant du sien._

_- Ange, gémit-il lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de sa langue contre sa jugulaire._

_C'était trop bon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'arrêtait… ?_

_- Ange ? répéta-t-elle, surprise._

_Il fixait ses lèvres, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre, il ne faisait même pas exprès de se pencher sur elles… Elle recula, juste un peu, avec toujours cet air malicieux et moqueur sur le visage._

_- Mais… !_

_Moment de protestation qui lui passa lorsqu'elle appuya son front sur le sien pour l'obliger à redresser la tête._

_- Ange ? Vraiment ?_

_- J'ai pas le droit ?_

_Elle sembla réfléchir sincèrement à la question pendant deux secondes. Et comme elle ne faisait plus attention il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, plumes et mèches blondes s'emmêlant avec ses doigts, et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle perdit toute velléité de résistance ou de réflexion quand il entreprit de sucer lentement sa lèvre inférieure avant de retourner chercher sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne… À son tour elle gémit contre sa bouche. On aurait dis qu'ils jouaient à qui ferait le plus trembler l'autre. En représailles elle passa les mains sous son tee-shirt et cette fois il ne l'arrêta pas –quoique c'était peut-être hors de sa portée tandis qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes, comme sur le clavier d'un piano. Il sursauta quand elle toucha un point sensible et elle rit._

_- Quoi ? Ça chatouille ?_

_- Fais pas ça…, lança-t-il avec un air d'avertissement._

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à une tentation pareille, et elle recommença. Pendant un instant, lui concédant cette victoire, il s'affaissa presque dans ses bras, le visage contre son épaule pour essayer d'étouffer un éclat de rire. Et puis sa fierté reprit le dessus, et ses réflexes d'agent avec, alors il l'attrapa en lui plaquant les bras le long du corps, la souleva malgré ses protestations, et ne la relâcha que sur son lit._

_- T'as pas fait ça…, souffla-t-elle, incrédule, quand elle eut retrouvé son sérieux._

_- Pas de chatouilles ! C'est pas fair play !_

_Il avait presque l'air boudeur, à genoux au dessus d'elle, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses cuisses._

_- Je peux pas croire que tu sois chatouilleux !_

_- Dis le à quelqu'un et je te mange, promit-il._

_Ses yeux assombris par le désir démentaient le caractère meurtrier de la menace. De joueur, son sourire se fit sérieux quand elle se redressa et, d'un geste, lui enleva son tee-shirt._

_- Chiche, souffla-t-elle, la bouche contre son oreille, les bras autour de son cou._

_Sans détacher ses yeux des siens, en réponse il posa une main sur sa cuisse nue et la fit très lentement glisser vers le haut, sur sa peau si chaude. Et quand elle renversa la tête en arrière il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour lui rendre le traitement qu'elle lui avait fait subir quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fut lui-même surpris… Sa peau était si douce à cet endroit, il ne savait même pas comment c'était possible… Il crut qu'il allait se noyer, son odeur se concentrait à cet endroit précis et chaque inspiration en emplissait ses poumons jusqu'à asphyxie. Il embrassait son cou lentement, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer, de rendre sa peau moins douce s'il y laissait l'empreinte de sa bouche. Une main sur sa nuque, elle pressa plus fort son visage dans le creux de son cou._

_- Callen…_

_Parce que oui, en définitive elle commençait à être pressée, alors elle l'obligea à se coucher sur le dos, sur les couvertures, à elle cette fois d'être à genoux au dessus de lui. Il la dévorait des yeux, si fort qu'elle croyait sentir physiquement son regard sur elle. Ils avaient le souffle court tous les deux, lui avait les deux mains sur ses cuisses, sous son tee-shirt, mais il pensait à son cou, à l'impossible douceur de sa peau à cet endroit… Quelque part dans sa tête, une voix se demanda pourquoi… Il ne l'entendit pas, il était indisponible, mais sa mémoire enregistra la question, elle ressortirait plus tard. Pour l'heure il était perdu tandis qu'elle caressait son torse –en prenant bien garde d'éviter ses côtes, l'heure n'était plus aux jeux. Il haleta quand sa bouche suivit la ligne d'une clavicule. Ses cheveux et ses plumes frôlaient sa peau et il frissonnait, les nerfs à vif. Chaque touché faisait exploser une myriade de sensations à l'intérieur de lui, de sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus qui il était ni où il était…_

_- Ange, souffla-t-il encore, inconsciemment, et cette fois elle ne réagit pas._

_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre chaque fois que ses doigts ou sa bouche passaient sur une cicatrice… Et il en avait beaucoup. Il avait tendance à les oublier, ne se rappelant leur existence que lorsque la fille avec qui il passait la nuit en venait à les toucher. Elles ne réagissaient pas toutes de la même manière. Certaines choisissaient de les ignorer, ou juste ne les remarquaient pas. D'autres faisaient semblant de ne pas les remarquer mais il sentait bien qu'elles évitaient de les toucher et de les regarder. D'autres trouvaient ça sexy, ça les excitait… Les bavardes lui demandaient de lui raconter d'où elles lui venaient. Il inventait toujours une histoire différente…_

_Petit à petit, elle était remontée dans son cou. Ayant constaté les réactions intéressantes obtenues lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec ce spot, elle recommença à faire courir la pointe de sa langue sur sa jugulaire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de patience et n'agrippe son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle, c'était pas son genre de s'abandonner autant, il n'était pas assez confiant pour ça. Il avait passé une main dans le dos d'Angie, sous son tee-shirt, laissant l'autre sur sa joue. Le contact chaud de sa paume sur ses reins étourdissait la jeune femme, qui entrouvrit presque immédiatement la bouche en sentant sa langue contre ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être assoiffé, affamé d'elle, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de la toucher et de l'embrasser sans mourir, et en même temps plus le temps passait plus il en voulait plus, il ne pourrait plus se contenter de caresses bientôt… Remontant sa main dans son dos, il tira sur son tee-shirt, lentement pour lui donner la possibilité de l'arrêter, mais sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle leva les bras pour l'aider…_

_Callen n'était pourtant pas inexpérimenté, loin de là. Pourtant, à cet instant, il se trouva complètement démuni face à elle. Il avait l'impression de pas être à échelle… Il ne savait pas par où commencer, trop de peau à toucher, à embrasser, à goûter. Il la coucha sur les draps presque sans s'en apercevoir, fit remonter ses mains le long de ses côtes, pencha la tête vers sa poitrine. Ils respiraient vite, peu importe depuis combien de temps elle était entrée dans sa chambre, depuis combien de temps ils se narguaient, bataillaient pour dominer l'autre. Elle était moins sûre d'elle, à présent. Pas effrayée, elle ne doutait pas, elle arrêta juste de prendre des initiatives pour le laisser partir à la découverte de son corps avec ses mains et sa bouche. Une mèche rebelle toucha son menton quand il entreprit d'embrasser la naissance de sa gorge, traçant un chemin de baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses mains exploraient son ventre, passèrent sur son nombril en remontant en sens inverse. Elle ouvrit la bouche sur un gémissement silencieux lorsqu'une de ses mains se referma sur l'arrondi d'un sein, doucement, dans une caresse qu'elle ressentit à travers tout son corps. Il sentit la pointe qui durcissait tandis qu'il jouait avec du bout des doigts, et bientôt il ne résista plus à la tentation d'y poser sa bouche, jusqu'à prendre la pointe entre ses lèvres…_

_- Callen !_

_Si elle criait trop fort elle réveillerait Kilian, mais ils étaient juste complètement incapables d'y faire quoique ce soit ni même d'y penser à cet instant. Seigneur, c'était si bon de l'entendre prononcer son nom comme ça, tandis qu'il sentait sa main se crisper dans ses cheveux. Tout son corps se tendit quand il effleura la pointe dure avec sa langue._

_- Encore…_

_De son autre main il caressait son sein gauche, lentement, langoureusement, avant de lui infliger le même traitement qu'au droit. Elle le sentait, dur contre sa cuisse, mais déjà il abandonnait ses seins pour descendre sa bouche jusqu'à la chair tendre de son ventre, comme pour essayer de se calmer. Ses mains erraient sur ses cuisses, comme à la recherche d'une autre partie de son corps à torturer délicieusement… Et elles la trouvèrent, et elle gémit en se cabrant et en tirant ses cheveux quand ses doigts la touchèrent entre les cuisses, et il aurait pu recommencer indéfiniment juste pour l'entendre faire ce bruit là…_

_- Callen… Callen…_

_Elle tirait ses cheveux pour qu'il revienne vers elle, et il s'aperçut que dans l'intervalle il avait presque oublié combien ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces contre les siennes, combien le contact de sa langue l'électrifiait… Elle devait s'en souvenir, elle s'en servit comme d'une diversion, qui fonctionna jusqu'à ce que le tintement de sa ceinture ne lui signale qu'elle débouclait son pantalon. Ses mains rejoignirent les siennes, et les trouvèrent tremblantes, incertaines. Définitivement, elle n'avait pas fait ça souvent… Il prit leur place, gentiment, en essayant de ne pas céder à la fébrilité. Mais il tremblait aussi, le front contre le sien il ne lâchait pas ses yeux et elle se noyait dans les siens. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme les siens, elle sentait qu'il aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi en la regardant avec ses yeux là, brûlant, sombres… Si bleus..._

_Agrippée à sa nuque, elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule pour étouffer un profond gémissement lorsqu'il entra en elle, lentement, trop lentement et en même temps pas assez lentement, et…_

_- Callen !_

_- Ange…_

_Lui avait le nez dans ses cheveux, dans les plumes multicolores qui lui chatouillaient le visage, il haletait. Il ne voulait pas aller vite, même s'il brûlait d'envie de la prendre fort, là, tout de suite, de se brûler en elle… À la place lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau son regard il fondit sur sa bouche, et leurs langues se touchaient au même rythme qu'il allait et venait en elle… À un moment, elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et gémit contre son oreille :_

_- S'il-te-plaît… Plus vite…_

_- Ange…_

_Et il obéit, perdu, égaré, flottant quelque part dans le cosmos, et ni son nom ni son prénom ni son passé ni son présent ni son avenir n'avaient plus la moindre importance, à vrai dire ils n'existaient plus, la seule chose qui existait encore c'était la sensation humide et brûlante d'elle autour de lui, toute cette pression si forte qu'il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait encore longtemps, son corps nu qui glissait contre le sien, sa bouche, sa langue… Les gémissements qu'elle étouffait contre ses lèvres…_

_Il vint presque immédiatement après elle, incapable de résister plus longtemps aux effets conjugués de son corps se contractant autour du sien et d'elle criant son nom dans son cou pour étouffer le bruit. Ils restèrent incapables de bouger au cours des minutes qui suivirent leur orgasme, et il demeura étendu sur elle, se décalant juste un peu pour ne pas l'étouffer. Elle retrouvait son souffle en caressant ses cheveux humides, il respirait son parfum, le nez dans son cou. Il ne tremblait plus, apaisé, mais il gardait les yeux fermés, il savait qu'il aurait le tournis s'il les ouvrait, il le savait aux étoiles qui dansaient encore derrière ses paupières closes. Il sentait encore son corps chaud blotti contre lui et ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas à redescendre sur Terre, mais il n'avait pas la moindre intention de redescendre, après tout y avait pas urgence, c'était tout l'intérêt d'être en vacances. Tiens, il pouvait de nouveau penser !_

_Sans rouler loin d'elle il se décala complètement sur le côté pour ne plus l'écraser. Presque aussitôt, il eut moins chaud, et il tira les draps sur eux. Elle en rajouta en les rabattant par dessus leurs têtes, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il avait tourné la tête vers elle et il sentait le bout de son nez qui effleurait le sien._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'était pas ma première fois ! lança-t-elle d'un air bravache._

_Il éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser, incapable de s'en empêcher._

_- Tu me tues, fillette…_

_- Ah ouais ?_

_Elle avait presque chuchoté. Ils y voyaient juste assez pour capter leurs regards à cette distance. Il passa le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue, et redessina son nez du pouce. Ça pouvait rester un coup d'un soir, il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Ils le savaient tous les deux… Et en même temps l'idée de remettre ça était tellement tentante… Tellement… Il leva les yeux en même temps qu'elle, et le même sourire joueur se dessina sur leurs visages lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent._

_- Encore…_

_- J'allais le dire…_

_Bref, ils étaient pas près de dormir. Ni ce soir ni au cours des soirs suivants._

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Enfances brisées

_Surprise ! Cette semaine, je n'ai qu'un jour de retard ^^ pas de flash back dans ce chapitre là, pas de scène M non plus. Juste un peu de bromance, et Alex qui fait une brève apparition dans les pensées de notre Callen… Je fais le tour des reviews après postage, comme d'habitude )_

_**RàR :**_

_lupi :_ _Je… Je… Je suis sans voix… C'est une des (peut-être même la) plus belles reviews qu'on m'aie jamais faite... :') j'en suis toute émue… Merci 3 Pour répondre à ta question Callen a définitivement quitté l'Irlande douze ans avant ce qui est pour nous le présent (c'est-à-dire la série). Sachant qu'il y a quand même passé plusieurs années… Bref je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner une date précise, mais disons que ce sont les dernières années avant qu'il ne quitte la CIA (ou c'était la DEA ? Je m'y perd un peu, moi ^^) pour entrer au NCIS. Je ne sais pas si ça éclaire beaucoup ta lanterne ^^ Voici la suite…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Enfances brisées**

Sam raccrocha tout en sortant de la voiture. Il était plus de 18 heures et le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir.

- Eric confirme, elle a pris un avion de Dublin pour Reno. Sous ton nom.

Callen ne répondit rien. Debout près de leur véhicule, il avait levé les yeux vers la maison. La vieille baraque branlante avait été un peu retapée par les nouveaux propriétaires. Pourtant il reconnaissait tout… Ce perron en bois blanc, il s'asseyait dessus pour ne pas rester à l'intérieur, avec cet homme grand, costaud et presque toujours saoul, qui avait la main si leste et qui lui faisait si peur. Jason arrivait de l'école en skate board, il faisait des cascades devant lui pour l'impressionner. Callen faisait semblant de ne pas regarder. Il n'avait plus peur quand Jason était là. Entre autres parce que son grand frère adoptif était toujours prompt à se placer entre lui et les poings de leur père d'accueil…

- Ça ira, G ?

- Hum. Viens, ne traînons pas. Est-ce que Kilian sait où elle est descendue ?

- Non, elle ne lui a même pas donné le numéro ou l'adresse du motel.

Callen soupira. C'était bien Angie, ça. Elle était comme lui. Elle préférait prétendre qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne et se débrouiller toute seule. À présent ça lui attirait des ennuis. Est-ce que ça finirait pour lui en attirer aussi ?

- Et les appels qu'elle passait au début ?

- Eric essaie de les tracer, mais la wi-fi ne passe pas dans le coin de Kilian et son téléphone est vieux d'après ce qu'il dit.

- Je confirme, répondit l'agent senior en songeant à l'antiquité à cadran dont l'Irlandais refusait de se séparer pour un engin plus moderne.

Sam sonna à la porte, puis frappa quelques coups contre la moustiquaire. Un enfant de dix ans portant une chemise à carreaux un peu large par dessus un tee-shirt gris vint leur ouvrir. Il avait un gant de base-ball à la main.

- NCIS, dit Sam en lui montrant sa plaque. Est-ce que tes parents sont là ?

- Maman ! cria l'enfant par dessus son épaule. C'est la police !

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans les autres pièces, puis une femme avec un tablier sur lequel elle s'essuyait les mains apparut derrière l'enfant.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour Madame, répondit poliment Sam. Agent spécial Hannah, du NCIS.

- Agent spécial Callen, ajouta ce dernier. On voudrait vous poser quelques questions, ce ne sera pas long.

- Bien sûr, entrez.

Les deux hommes suivirent la femme et l'enfant à l'intérieur. Callen fut soulagé de noter que les meubles et l'agencement des pièces étaient complètement différents de ceux qu'il avait connu. Il n'avait pas besoin de prétextes supplémentaires aux retours violents de ses souvenirs. La femme les entraîna dans la cuisine. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il passa devant l'entrée du salon, il s'obligea à ne pas regarder l'endroit où Jason était mort. Il entendait encore le bruit des côtes écrasées par les coups de pied de leur père d'accueil…

- G, dit Sam, tout bas, comme pour le retenir dans le présent.

Son ami croisa son regard et lui fit savoir sans un mot qu'il allait bien. La femme leur proposa du café, qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers après leurs longues heures de voiture. Le gamin avait posé son gant de base-ball et s'assit à cheval sur une chaise, comme pour les surveiller. Callen, qui commençait à s'impatienter, sortit son téléphone et leur montra la photo la plus récente que Kilian leur ait apportée.

- Nous sommes à la recherche de cette femme. Nous pensons qu'elle est venue ici.

- Oui, bien sûr, je la reconnais. Tristan, c'est toi qui lui a ouvert, non ?

Le gosse regarda la photo et acquiesça.

- La fille avec les plumes…

- Elle vous a dis ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? s'enquit Sam.

- Elle cherchait son frère, un certain Jason Monroe.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Callen en jouant nerveusement avec son téléphone.

- Non, et je lui ai dis qu'aucun Jason ne vivait ici. Mon mari et moi-même avons acheté cette maison il y a trois ans, on la rembourse encore. À l'époque elle venait d'être rénovée par l'agence immobilière qui nous l'a vendue, nous n'avons donc pas rencontré les précédents propriétaires.

- Vous permettez que je jette un coup d'œil ?

Sam jeta à son partenaire un regard interrogateur, qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir.

- Bien sûr, répondit la femme. Tristan, tu emmènes l'agent Callen à l'étage ?

Sur un hochement de tête, le gamin se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Il y avait quatre pièces au premier : un bureau, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Callen ne reconnut la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jason ni dans celle des parents ni dans celle du garçon. Un pied dans le bureau suffit à faire jaillir d'autres images du fond de sa mémoire. Il détestait se souvenir… ! Parfois il aurait tellement voulu être amnésique…

S'approchant du fond de la pièce, il alla dans le coin où s'était trouvé son lit et s'accroupit près du mur.

- Vous cherchez quoi ?

Il ignora la voix de l'enfant. Il l'entendait à peine. Il savait exactement où regarder… Glissant l'ongle dans l'interstice séparant une feuille de papier peint de celle d'à côté, il la déchira.

- Eh ! Vous faîtes quoi, là ?

L'inscription était là, de même que la marque que le bord du lit avait imprimée dans le mur. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait gravé son nom et l'année dans le mur. Juste à côté de la date et de la signature de Jason. Au-dessus de toutes les autres marques.

_Jason 1982_

_Callen 1982_

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Alertée par son fils, la mère de Tristan se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en compagnie de Sam.

- G ?

- Je devais vérifier un truc, grommela l'agent senior en se relevant. Désolé pour le mur…

- Qui c'est qu'a gravé ça ? demanda le gosse en s'approchant.

Il lut les inscriptions avant que Callen ait pu l'en empêcher.

- Callen, vous avez pas dis que c'était votre nom ?

- La jeune fille qui est venue, dit-il en l'ignorant et en se tournant vers la mère. Elle ne vous a pas donné ses coordonnées, un endroit où la joindre si quelque chose vous revenait… ?

- Non… Si, attendez, je crois qu'elle a laissé la carte d'un motel…

Elle la retrouva dans le vide-poche posé sur un meuble, dans l'entrée de la maison. Elle regardait Callen d'un œil méfiant, et se dépêcha de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, soudain pressée de les voir partir de chez elle. Tandis qu'ils repartaient vers la voiture, Callen sentit un regard sur sa nuque, depuis la fenêtre du bureau du premier étage. Il ne se retourna pas. Il savait que c'était Tristan. Mais il savait aussi que s'il se retournait maintenant, ce ne serait pas Tristan. Ce serait Jason.

- Bon Dieu, G, je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ? explosa Sam en redémarrant, direction le motel d'Angélina.

- Je vérifiais juste un truc…

- Quoi ? Que les graffitis faits par toi et ton copain étaient toujours là ?

- Jason ! Son nom c'était Jason, putain !

Le silence régna dans l'habitacle après ça, pendant plusieurs longues secondes, minutes… Callen avait de nouveau appuyé sa tête contre la vitre et respirait profondément. Il ouvrit la bouche quand il se sentit un peu mieux, sa vision moins obscurcie, pour s'excuser d'avoir crier. Sam ne lui en donna pas le temps :

- Je sais. Jason. Excuse-moi.

- Non, c'est…

- Laisse tomber, G. Ça te rend malade, tout ça.

C'était tellement vrai que l'autre ne trouva rien à répondre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se recroqueviller dans un coin sombre et désert, où personne ne le verrait, et y oublier qu'il existait pendant quelques heures. Il cligna des yeux. Non. Bizarrement non, en fait il y avait autre chose qui le soulagerait. Il avait envie de rentrer. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, d'oublier tout ça, et de s'occuper d'Alex. Chose qu'il faisait depuis un peu moins d'un an maintenant. Il avait envie de parler avec lui des raisons pour lesquelles, depuis la rentrée, le gosse avait parfois des « Papa » qui lui échappaient et qui ne qualifiaient pas Fryman mais s'adressaient à Callen. Il avait envie de lui dire de ne pas avoir l'air gêné quand ça arrivait, de ne pas se reprendre précipitamment. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait l'appeler Papa s'il voulait, que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait envie de lui dire que ça lui faisait un peu peur, un peu, mais qu'en même temps ça lui donnait envie de sourire comme un crétin. Il avait envie de voir son… _Fils_.

D'un geste du pouce, il ouvrit le répertoire de son téléphone et parcourut la liste jusqu'à son prénom. Il regarda la photo qui l'accompagnait, le doigt faisant du surplace au-dessus du numéro. Ils l'avaient prise dans le Grand Canyon. En contre-bas, un creux dans la roche formait comme une piscine naturelle, l'eau s'écoulant le long de la paroi. Il faisait si chaud qu'Alex avait sauté dedans tout habillé. Callen l'avait pris en photo juste avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans l'eau, puis lui avait emboîté le pas. S'en était suivie une bataille d'eau mémorable. Ils avaient repris la route, fenêtres de la voiture grandes ouvertes, radio à fond, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, torses et pieds nus, leurs vêtements mouillés étendus sur la plage arrière. Une nuit, alors qu'ils étaient dans un motel, ils étaient descendus faire un billard dans le bar le plus proche car ils ne dormaient pas. Alex lui avait dis que c'était le meilleur été de toute sa vie. Cette réflexion avait fait d'autant plus chaud au cœur de Callen qu'après toutes les épreuves traversées par le petit au cours des mois précédents, il était heureux de voir qu'il parvenait quand même à remonter la pente.

Cette photo n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. En rentrant, Alex en avait imprimé plusieurs et les avait collées sur la porte du frigo. Callen n'avait pas compris pourquoi, et le gosse lui avait patiemment expliqué que ça se faisait couramment. Une manière de rendre la vie quotidienne plus facile en ayant sous le nez des souvenirs de vacances. Des souvenirs de vacances. Putain, il innovait vraiment les expériences avec ce gosse… !

- Tu comptes l'appeler ?

- Nan…

De toute façon il devait être encore à son entraînement de base-ball. Ou bien sur le chemin de la maison. Callen lui avait envoyé un texto quand ils étaient partis pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre. Avec un soupir, il verrouilla son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche.

- Pourquoi tu avais besoin de vérifier, G ? demanda doucement Sam.

Si doucement que son partenaire ne trouva ni la force ni la volonté de répondre en criant. Les yeux toujours dehors, il répondit juste :

- Je sais pas… J'sais plus. J'suis fatigué, Sam.

_A suivre…_


End file.
